I am the best
by DarkDream93
Summary: "'When do you feel lonely' he asked. Ino sighed, yet again: 'All the time.'" She's the best, but when will he decide to notice that?.. Really bad summary, please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first story, I decided to go with my favourite character Ino Yamanaka, who I think is really underestimated in the manga even though it's brilliant! :) I hope you will like it, reviews are always welcome of course! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character in the story... how sad :x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am the best<strong>_

Another morning in Konoha, people start getting out on the streets, opening their shops, going to school or preparing for a mission. Above the village flower shop, a young blonde moans in her sleep. Ino turns over to look at the clock. She suddenly sits up and almost falls. 8:00 am already! A heavy pain shots through her head. She groans looking around in her room. A few bottles of sake here and there, several clothes on the floor, the whole place was a mess. Ino then looks down at herself… Yeah, those must be her clothes on the ground, but there were so many.. Snoring nearby made her notice she wasn't alone. Gathering the sheets around her naked body, she peeked at the stranger in her bed. The face was familiar, where had she seen him? The guy had black spiky hair, and a sort of bandage above his nose. He was handsome and muscular, although his drooling on the pillow wasn't so sexy. Kotetsu Hagane, she recognized the guard, Izumo's (her ex) best friend. She sighed. God, she was in trouble. Kotetsu was laying on his belly, showing off his perfectly sculpted back. Ino was complimenting herself that every time she woke up after a blackout type of party, she always found rather attractive men in her bed.

Knocking on the window brought her back to reality. She looked around to see her best friend, Sakura Haruno on the branch in front of her bedroom window. Wrapping herself like a burrito with the sheets, she went to open the window.

-What the hell are you still doing in bed? asked the pinkette trying to peek over Ino to see who was snoring.

-Umm… oh shit! said Ino hitting her forehead. –We were supposed to go training, riiiiight!

-Well, after your little show last night, I've got to admit that I'm not surprised that you forgot! said Sakura laughing.

-What little show? asked Ino, alarmed for further drunk humiliation.

-Oh, just a little strip-tease like dance on the table, you know, the usual! replied Sakura with a teasing smirk.

-Humm… was all Ino could say, feeling her cheeks getting red.

-Don't worry, the bar was almost empty by then, only Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu saw your performance! reassured Sakura.-By the way, who is it this time? she pointed at the man in her bed.

Ino turned around to look at him. He was mumbling something in his sleep. She looked back at her friend with a grimace on her face.

-Kotetsu…

Sakura simply burst into laugh, completely uncontrollable. She loved it when Ino messed up, it was just hilarious how obvious it was that inside her head, the blonde was tearing her hair yelling "oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do?"

-Shush, you'll wake him! hissed Ino, completely pissed off. –What about you, how did you get home?

-Kakashi walked me home, assuring me that Kotetsu and Izumo will take care of you; said the pinkette.

-Aha! Ino had that evil smirk on her perfect doll-like face.

-It's not what you think! Sakura blushed, avoiding the blonde's eyes.-He's my sensei, it simply can't happen!

-Yeah yeah, whatever… said Ino, her evil smile still on her face.

-Don't you "yeah yeah, whatever" me, pig! And get dressed so we can get going! snapped Sakura.

-Oh would you un-tighten your panties, billboard-head! Anyway, I can't come with you 'cause my parents left me the store for the weekend, they left on "vacation", said Ino rolling her eyes.

-'kay, take an aspirin, hate you! Sakura said jumping off her branch.

-Hate you too! yelled Ino after her.

She turned back to the lump-like guy still snoring and drooling on her pillow. With a disgusted look on her face, she approached him. She stood on the side of her bed where Kotetsu was and gently poked his shoulder. No reaction. She poked a little harder, and this time, he moaned. Getting impatient, she energetically shook his shoulder.

-Mmmmh, Izumo… 5 more minutes please…, he groaned.

How cute. And annoying. She got dressed and tied her hair into a pony-tail as she usually did. She went into the bathroom and got scared of the witch looking back from the mirror. Her mascara was all around her eyes and cheekbones, making her look like a blonde panda. It took her 10 minutes to clean her face off and get a more human appearance. Ino went down to the shop, opened the door and got the flowers some water. She stood behind the counter massaging her temples. Her first client snapped her out of her self-relaxing moment. She looked up to see her old teammates, Shikamaru and Choji, walking in. Choji had his everlasting friendly smile on his chubby face, and Shikamaru had his usual annoyed look. They both looked so out of place in her tiny little flower shop.

-Hey guys! she greeted them.

-Hi Ino, replied happily Choji.

-Hey, Shikamaru grunted.

-So, what brings you here? asked Ino.

-Isn't it obvious? said Shiakamaru, annoyed. –Flowers, Ino!

She frowned at him. Shikamaru wasn't such a sunshine in the everyday life, but he was even worse in the morning.

-What's it for? Tsunade-sama got pissed at you and you thought of flowers? Aw, how ADORABLE of you, Shika! she teased.

Shikamaru snorted. He hated it when she toyed with him, even more when she called him "adorable" or "cute"… He felt like he was being treated like a puppy. Damn it, wasn't that Kiba's role?

-Don't be ridiculous, woman! he snapped at the blonde. It's for my…eh…mmmmmtherr.., he mumbled the last word so no one understood it, looking awkwardly around, avoiding his friend's eyes.

-Sorry? said Ino.

-For my mother, Jesus! he practically screamed, his cheeks tinted red.

Dumbfounded, the young woman didn't reply. She just stood there, blinking at him. He looked up at her and got a few shades redder.

-What?..

-Since when do you get flowers for your mom? Ino asked.

-Since he made her cry, replied Choji.

Ino's eyes shot back to Shikamaru, and she felt heat through her body and her vision turned red.

-You _what_? The blonde snapped at Shikamaru.

The shadow-caster took a step backwards, a worried look on his face. Somehow, he sensed murderous pulses around him.

-She was nagging again about my smoking and the fact that I never listen to what she says; he started off like a poor, misunderstood teenager.

-_And_?

-And I sort of told her she was troublesome and nobody ever listened to her anyway…because…um… her opinion wasn't important to anyone? he was clearly on the defensive.

Ino took the solid fan she always kept next to the counter and smashed it hard on the pineapple-headed boy. Shikamaru let out a little scream of pain and jumped slightly back, his hand on his aching head.

-You crazy, woman? he screamed.

-Oh don't worry, you have enough neurones for whole Konoha, replied Ino, although for someone so smart, you're surprisingly stupid!

-What the f-..

-Calm down Shikamaru… interrupted Choji, trying to relax the atmosphere.

-I won't calm down, Choji! screamed back Shikamaru.-She's completely nuts! Why do women always overreact?

-Because we have the damn right, idiot male! Ino snapped. –And don't _ever _treat your momma less than she deserves! She wore your lazy ass in her belly for 9 months, be grateful!

They shot murderous looks at each other for a while and finally Shikamaru sighed.

-Would you _please _get me the most expensive flowers you have, Ino? he asked.

-That's more like it! Ino smiled, satisfied, and went to fetch him his flowers.

Passing by Shikamaru, she thought she heard him mumble "troublesome", but she ignored it. She was too happy that she always won their arguments, even though it was probably because he was too lazy to find juicy comebacks.

-Are flowers edible? asked Choji, sniffing a rose.

-I don't think so, but I wouldn't try it! said Ino, laughing.

She assembled a very rich bouquet that would please any woman and discreetly wrote on a little card "I'm sorry. I love you, mom" with an impressive imitation of Shikamaru's writing (well, basically, you just have to write as if you were half asleep, and there you have it). She slipped it into the flowers and headed back to her friends. Giving the bouquet to Shikamaru, she patted his head and was rewarded with an unfriendly but pleasing groan.

She stood back behind the counter and faced her friends. Ino admired how tall they grew in the past years. She has known those two since she has known herself. She was very proud of the two fine young 17 year old men who stood in front of her. Choji kept his kind character and was a reliable and protective friend. Shikamaru was a good leader and very compassionate. She also had to admit he was very handsome and many female Konoha residents noticed it, but he, on the other hand, wasn't really showing any interest in romantic relationships. Ino was quite the opposite of the strategist. She was, as everyone admitted, one of Konoha's greatest beauties. Ino had dated several ninja companions, but she never managed to keep a relationship for more than a few months. None of those rather shallow men ever gave her the butterflies, the head over hills in love feeling, but she was sure that if she continued searching, she would eventually find "the one". Of course, she never told this to anyone, because she was afraid people would think it childish. So, many considered her an "easy woman", translation: a slut. Nobody really understood her constant need of male company. The thing is, that ever since Sasuke betrayed Konoha and Asuma was killed, she couldn't get rid of the constant feeling that she was completely alone, left behind. When she was with a boyfriend, this feeling nearly disappeared, so that pretty much explained everything.

Shikamaru's voice interrupted her thoughts:

-Training this afternoon?

-Um, yeah, I'll just have to close the shop at…, she started but was interrupted by an unusual voice.

-Hey babe, I borrowed your toothbrush, hope you don't mind!.., said Kotetsu entering the shop with only his pants on.- Oh; he stopped, noticing the other two.

Ino felt herself blush and looked shyly up at her teammates. Choji's smile faded and showed a serious look. Shikamaru's jaw clenched and he frowned at the half naked man.

-Hey there, Shika, Choji.. said Kotetsu, not much at ease.- I was, uh, just leaving…

He threw his shirt over his shoulder, smacked Ino's butt and whispered in her ear:

-See ya later..

Ino didn't answer, standing there, unable to move. Kotetsu passed between Choji and Shikamaru, the two of them looking him down. They than turned to Ino.

-He's in your bed too? asked Shikamaru, raising one eyebrow.

-Shika, please, it's embarrassing as it is…, she said lowering her eyes.

-I don't like this, Ino.. said Choji, clearly worried.-Looks like trouble to me.

-Whatever, it's none of our business, Shikamaru coldly snapped.- Training at 6:00 pm, see you there; he said to Ino but without looking at her.

-Bye, she weakly said.

She hated this situation. Kotetsu was going to brag about their night, and Izumo would get pissed and probably kick his ass. Choji was worried about her, but the worst was the disappointment in Shikamaru's tone and look. It was unbearable…

The hours passed by too fast, for the first time in years. Ino didn't even have many clients, it was supposed to be a boring long day. But the whole while, she was resenting the moment when she would have to go training with her boys. After what happened that morning, she was sure she wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes. But there she was, closing the door of the shop, ready to leave. She was thinking of an excuse to ditch training. Something like food indigestion? Or an urgency with the Hokage? Oh, they would probably think she would be off with Kotetsu, it would only make things worse.

Ino ran to their training spot, deep in the Nara forest, where they were never disturbed. She liked to run, it cleared her head, she was actually able to only focus on her movements and her breathing, which was great when she was troubled. She had always been the sporty type, no girl beat her at running, the only one to rival her in that domain was Tenten. They actually liked to race when they had nothing to do, and the loser would treat the other to a drink.

She eventually arrived at her team's spot. She was the first, of course. Choji was slow, and Shikamaru… well, he was his own lazy self. She threw her bag next to a tree and started stretching. Ino then felt suddenly in danger and jumped in time to avoid a kunai. She picked it up and looked around to see her opponent. She then sensed a familiar chakra and relaxed.

-Are you out of your mind? she yelled.

-I was just making sure you were alert, Shikamaru simply said, perched in a nearby tree.

He jumped down and walked towards Ino. There was something strange in his strut. He suddenly started composing signs with his hands and Ino avoided his shadow by a shred.

-You are no match for me, Shikamaru smirked.- You can keep avoiding my attacks, but eventually I'll get you.

-What's wrong with you? she screamed, avoiding a kunai coming in her direction. She caught it and threw it back to his original owner. It landed in the tree right next to Shikamaru. He used his Kage Kubishibari no jutsu so fast that Ino had no time to escape. Shikamaru's shadows slowly wrapped around the young woman's body, reaching for her throat. Luckily, Ino was very good at substitution jutsu. She literally slipped through Shika's hands. He turned around and threw a bunch of kunais attached to each other and trapped a stunned Ino. The chakra net he had used to attach the kunais wrapped the blonde's body and the kunais struck into a tree behind her, pinning her to it. It all happened so fast, Ino didn't really understand what had happened. She hid so well, how did he know?..

He slowly walked towards her, and she was unable to move. He took out a kunai and held it in his right hand. Ino's eyes widened. What had gotten into him? Shikamaru was only a few inches from her, he raised the kunai and stabbed it near Ino's head in the tree behind her, slightly cutting her cheek as he did so. Ino hissed at the feeling, her heart racing with the stress. She had never been scared of her friend, yet now he terrified her. She kept a perfect poker face, and trying to make her tone firm, she just asked:

-What gave me away?

Shikamaru slightly leaned near her ear and she could practically hear him smirk when he answered:

-Your perfume.

He leaned back and looked her in the eye. There wasn't any resentment in his dark eyes, nor disappointment, he had an expression almost amused. Ino felt her ego punched to the ground. He was making fun of her!

-Detach me, she said calmly.

-What, I hurt your feelings, princess? he asked, still smirking.

-Release me or else you'll regret it for a very long time, believe me! Ino coldly said.

The Nara folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, still having fun.

-I think we made it clear that you can't beat me, he said defiantly, you're no match for me.

-I warned you…, said Ino with an evil smirk now on _her_ face as she used her right knee to punch him in his most sensible parts.

-Mother-…started Shika as he fell to the ground, KOed by Ino's cruel but decisive hit. As he fell to his knees grabbing his sore parts, he let some of his kunais fall next to him. Ino picked one up with her foot and threw it to her hand. She was quickly rid of Pineapple Head's trap and was standing above him, dominantly.

Choji arrived and looked around to see weapons everywhere, Shikamaru on the ground and Ino merely watching down on him.

-You started all the fun without me? the chubby boy asked, frustrated.

-We were just warming up, right _Shika-kun_? said Ino, clearly amused.

Shikamaru mumbled something not too friendly under his breath. The other two just laughed.

After the training, Ino was gathering the thrown weapons. The boys were sound asleep, both worn out by heavy physical exercise. She smiled at them, sleeping under their favourite tree. Since Asuma died, they really gave everything they had to become a perfectly united team and to take care of each other. Even Shikamaru was now training and being exhausted, which he never did before. Choji was eating less (just a bit less) and was exercising every time he had a break. Ino knew that she was the team's weak spot. Her techniques were very good for spying and infiltrating, but she constantly had to be protected by one of her teammates who also put himself in danger because of it, and that was killing her. She worked hard on her taijutsu, and even though it was already pretty damn good, it wasn't enough! Ino tried inventing new techniques and learning some of her family inheritance, but so far she was nowhere.

The blonde sighed as she finished packing. She went over to the boys to wake them up.

Ino looked at them for a moment. They were so peacefully sleeping, Choji with his chips in his arms, and Shikamaru on his back with his arms folded behind his head. She looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful late spring night, without clouds and lots of clear stars. Ino decided that they could sleep out tonight, she didn't have the heart to wake up those two. She got a blanket (which she always had for occasions like this) out of her bag and threw it over her friends. She then decided to lay down next to Shikamaru because she felt she was also tired. She kissed both his and Choji's foreheads and lay back. Ino was looking at the stars when she felt Shikamaru move next to her. She turned her head to look at him and found that he was now facing her, deeply looking into her eyes, and she recognised the look in his eyes that meant that he was analysing something.

-Hey, she whispered.

No answer.

-What are you thinking about? she asked, intrigued.

-I was wondering why do you let men treat you like that, he whispered.

-Treat me like what?

-Like an object, he answered. You're smarter than that, Ino.

She was disoriented by what he was saying, but in some way it hurt her that he was just saying this so randomly.

-You have no idea why I am like this, Shika, she replied. Don't you judge me.

-I'm not judging you, he simply answered. But explain it to me, I really want to understand you.

Ino grimaced for a moment as she thought it through. Would he understand her, wouldn't it be embarrassing talking about it with him? She sighed. He _was _one of her closest friends, and she was sure she could trust him with her life. Oh, what the hell!..

-Well, I figured, if you're not too attached to someone, then you'll get less hurt, she whispered. - And at least I don't feel lonely or ignored, you know?..

He frowned, but still nodded once. It was a good sign, he was at least _trying _to understand her.

-When do you feel lonely? he asked.

Ino sighed, yet again.

-All the time.

Shikamaru moved, but before she could wonder what he was doing, he placed his hand on her cheek. It was rough but still warm on her face. She couldn't help but notice his hands were so manly… He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.

-Ino, we've known each other forever, he said softly. – And forever means also in the future. We're your team, we'll always be here, I'll always be here.

Ino was touched by his sudden show of affection, but was still startled by his actions. She was grateful that it was really dark by then, because she was sure she was blushing. She put her hand on Shikamaru's.

-Thank you, Shika-kun, she said, smiling.-That's really cute of you.

He snorted at the adjective and took his hand off her face and placed it back behind his head.

-Pff, you're annoying! he said.

-Hihi, I know, Ino laughed.

Shikamaru threw some of the blanket on Ino, and then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Ino was still smiling, and she had a weird feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes too, and slowly drifted to the unknown world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, for now! Hope you liked it, I try to give an important role to every character, but I think it's obvious who are my favourites ^^. Next chapter will come out soon, though I don't think this story will be too long (something like 10 chapters). Please review, I would really appreciate some tips on writing :) See ya!<strong>

**DarkDream93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, people, so here's my second chapter! I decided to post it now because God knows when I'll be able to write again, I've got tons of work waiting for me T_T This chapter is a bit more narrative, but still some nice stuff going on with Ino, enjoy :)**

**PS: I still don't own Naruto, damn it x)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Friend or foe?<strong>_

Missions were always the same since Konoha ended the great war: go help peasants in difficulty, search for fugitives or at least find their corpses, help rebuild the village… Team 10 rarely worked together lately, these simple missions requiring only 1 to 2 ninjas. They also rarely had time to spend together. Choji was working with his father on new and more efficient army pills, Shikamaru was in charge of the new genin and their training (the village had lost many of their sensei) and Ino was almost all the time taking shifts in the hospital with Sakura. Even if the war had ended almost 6 months ago, the hospital beds were nearly never empty. The medical ninja had also followed psychological lessons for many people didn't only come to the hospital for physical damage.

Ino was finishing a written report about her last patient when she heard quick footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see a panting Sakura with a very worried look on her face.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away, she says it's urgent!" she managed to say.

"O.. okay, I'm on my way..".

"No, wait!" Sakura got a hold of her arm before she left. "She's here, in the hospital!"

Ino frowned, not knowing what to expect, but nodded once and followed Sakura down to the first floor. They stopped in front of room 109 and Ino looked at Sakura, worried. That was Naruto's room, he was lying in coma for the past 6 months, ever since he fought against Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki had won, but no one managed to find Sasuke's body. Sakura had been a mess since the moment Kakashi had brought back a half dead Naruto, bleeding from almost every pore. She would sit every day next to the boy's bed, talking to him, trying to wake him up by telling stories about what their friends were doing. Ino had never seen Sakura drink as much as she did now.

"Sakura…", she started, worried.

"It's okay, Ino", Sakura said. "He woke up."

The pink haired girl said this looking right in front of her, avoiding her friend's look.

"So what's wrong?" Ino felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, as if she sensed something bad was going to happen.

"You'll see..", Sakura said opening the door.

The room was unusually clear, Sakura always kept the windows and curtains shut. This time, everything was open and the sun threw it's shiny strands in the room. The Hokage was standing on the right side of the bed, her arms folded and her head down, as if she was troubled. Naruto was sitting up on his pillows, his clear blue eyes bright as ever, but there was a little sign of melancholy in them. He smiled kindly at his new visitor.

"Hey there, Ino-pig!" he said weakly.

"What up, dork?" the blonde's voice was filled with tenderness. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess.."

He was better than good, Ino could already feel his impressive chakra flowing all around the room. However, she was still worried by the general attitude of everyone.

Tsunade looked up at the blonde and understood her question without any use of words.

"Naruto woke up just about an hour ago", the Hokage started. "We finally know the details of _that _battle."

She then looked intently at Naruto, the boy sighing and continuing the explication.

"When I fought Sasuke, Kyubi acted on his own instinct even though he should have fought with me", he said, his voice slightly shaky. "By the time we both were worn out and heavily injured, he decided to seal Sasuke's chakra… then I lost conscience."

Ino stayed there, just dumbly looking at him, not really understanding what was happening, but she felt her intestines go upside down inside her, she wondered why…

"What are you saying?" she mechanically asked.

"Sasuke's alive, Ino" Sakura coldly answered.

Suddenly, Ino felt nausea work its way up to her throat. She immediately thought of her family and friends and was already unconsciously making plans on how to protect them, or to run away… Ino swallowed slowly. Sasuke being alive, to her, meant war over and over again as she remembered all the damage this only traitor had done to her beloved village. On the other hand, she somehow felt reassured. He had been her first crush, after all… Then she started thinking rationally. _If_ he was alive, he must be very weak, having no access to his wicked chakra. Nothing made sense by the time she decided to speak.

"He is no threat to us anymore, why should we care if he is alive or not?" Ino felt Naruto and Sakura tense at her words. Tsunade sensed it too and quickly spoke.

"Traitor or not, he is a member of our village", she said firmly. "And as you say, he isn't a threat to us anymore, so why not bring him home to his friends and give him a chance to repent?"

"Repent?" The blonde clenched her fingers to a shaking fist. "That guy doesn't have a conscience, he was ready to kill _his so-called friends_! He deserves to rot in the shit he got himself into!"

"Hey!" Naruto hissed.

Ino stopped there. She didn't want to hurt Sakura's and Naruto's feelings, but the only idea of having that _murderer _in their village again disgusted her. It was Sakura who spoke first after a long silent moment, with strength in her voice.

"I want to make him pay for what he has done!"

"Sakura…", Tsunade and Naruto said together.

"Not physically", the kunoichi continued, "but bring him back to Konoha and make him clean up the streets, the blood on the hospital floor… Even if he _doesn't _have a conscience, it would at least piss him off, and satisfy many, I think."

At the end of her phrase, she was smirking. The other three were surprised by her attitude, but Ino got over it quickly and patted her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Mother Theresa", she said smiling "you're officially a cold-hearted bitch like all of us mere mortals!"

"And it feels damn right!" Sakura hissed through her teeth.

"What's the plan, Hokage-sama?" asked Ino enthusiastically.

"Team 10, you're the only team complete and free, you will go with Kakashi to find Sasuke", said Tsunade. "Sakura, you're also welcome to go with them , but if you prefer not to…"

"I'll go!" replied the kunoichi.

Tsunade nodded, closing her eyes.

"Naruto, you'll stay here, as we discussed it."

"Yes" responded the Uzumaki, lowering his eyes.

It was the first time Ino had seen him not jump on the walls for being banned of mission. He must have grown a lot during the war.

Sakura and Ino left the room and started walking towards the staircase in silence. The blonde didn't know what to tell her best friend but before she could think of anything, Sakura interrupted her thoughts.

"Drink tonight, the usual spot?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"Yeah, sure." Ino answered.

"What will you do if we find Sasuke?" the tip of Sakura's nose was a little red already after two cups of sake.

They were sitting in their favourite bar, where they where sure only youngsters went. On their table, a bottle of sake almost empty. Sakura had taken her shoes off and was in the lotus position, Ino stretched her own legs into her friend's laps.

"What do you mean, pinky?" asked Ino, emptying her third cup.

"Will you go off chasing after him like you used to?" the said pinkette asked.

"Ugh, _please, _Sakura!" she frowned at the thought. "The guy's so stiff, and not in the good way, if you know what I mean! Besides, he's not the only man in Konoha…"

"Did you know that after he left, I've never loved anyone?" Sakura simply stated.

"_Wha-…_you mean you've never…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Sakura looked at the blonde with curiosity, not knowing what she was asking her. Ino looked at her intently, making funny movements with her eyebrows which eventually made its way to Sakura's brain.

"_Oh_! You're asking me if I ever had sex?" asked Sakura, slightly outraged.

"Well?.."

"Of course I have, I'm not frigid you know!" she said making an "oh, puh-lease" face.

"You never know, Virgin Sakura" the blonde replied, snorting.

They drank in silence for a while. The bar was getting a little crowded and they looked over to make sure nobody they knew would interfere with their drinking. Then Sakura spoke again.

"You know what?" she started. "When we were genin, I was so sure I would end up married to Sasuke and you with Shikamaru."

Ino blinked at her for a while then burst into laugh. Sakura looked at her, disoriented.

"Me and Shika?" Ino said a bit too loudly. "Why on earth would you think I would _ever _get married to that lazy ass? I mean, I'm not even sure he's interested in women, you feel me?"

She continued laughing at her friend's naïve thoughts and her own cool way of talking. She stopped when she saw Sakura's emerald eyes widen. Ino then heard a very familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned around and looked at the man standing there. The pineapple head she could recognize even between actual pineapples was looking down on her.

"Guys, let's go somewhere else." said Shikamaru calmly. Ino would have liked to melt away into a tiny glass as he turned around with his friend Choji, Kiba and Neji. But then he added:

"Too many sluts in here."

Ino's vision turned red and she shot murderous looks to the back of his neck. Choji followed him directly, Kiba and Neji stayed a bit behind. Kiba looked at Ino from her head to her bared legs, with a seductive smirk.

"Hmm, me likey sluts" he said turning away.

The blonde's jaw could've hit the ground if it weren't for Neji's "I'm-trying-too-hard" smile which only gave her the goose bumps. She had already turned him down several times. It's not that he wasn't handsome or strong, he was kinda hot, but she couldn't even imagine going out with a guy whose hair was as long and silky as hers. And by the way, she knew Tenten had a huge crush on him.

Anyway, she really felt bad towards Shikamaru. She knew she was loud when she drank, but couldn't she have shut her huge mouth just this once?

"So life sucks, eh?" stated Sakura, filling their cups once again.

That night, Ino couldn't sleep, turning from right to left in her bed, thinking. The next day, she was going to search throughout the country for a criminal who broke Konoha and her best friend's heart. The young woman was wondering what it would be like if they really found him… alive. Would Sasuke be the same, arrogant and cold-hearted kid he used to? Or would he be demented with power and anger like that freak, Orochimaru?

The steady breathing next to the blonde kept her relaxed, although she already felt her stomach twist in most uncomfortable ways. Ino had brought Sakura to her house, figuring she could use some company and mostly because the pinkette would've probably lost her way home thanks to all the sake in her blood. The blonde turned to her friend, analysing her traits. Sakura looked peaceful in her sleep, her mouth slightly open and frowning just a bit. Ino touched the bare skin of the other kunoichi between her eyebrows, tracing the little lines formed by her constant frowning. She would get early wrinkles if she continued, thought Ino, sighing. Sakura had really had a hard childhood and had been literally thrown in the reality of adult life. Her sensei never really took care of her (only when Sakura was about to die did Kakashi react), nor did he ever take the time to train her, like he did with the other two. Her first love had treated her like shit and even tried to kill her. Finally, there was Naruto, sweet and caring, but always putting himself in trouble and leaving to train for years. Yes, Sakura was most of the time left behind, and even so, nobody ever really gave her credit for everything she had been through.

Ino rolled on her back and looked steadily at the ceiling of her room. A bad memory crossed her mind, and she slightly flinched as if a thought could hurt. Well, this one apparently did. The blonde thought of Shikamaru, and the disgusted look he gave her when she saw him in the bar. She slapped her forehead. How could someone be so stupid? On the other hand, Ino had only spoken the truth. She would never be able to go out with Shikamaru, because basically, she would live the relationship alone, and that's not the purpose now, is it? Then why did she feel so bad about all this?

The next morning, on the day of the mission, Ino was standing in front of her mirror. She inspected her reflection for a minute, than slapped her cheeks and started pinching the slightly red flesh. "Aaargh, I'm so fat!" Ino thought in disgust. Her blue ocean coloured eyes then fell on the tiny bag next to the sink. The bag contained three tubes of pills, all from the Akimichi. One was the army pills that increased chakra and strength and the second was full of little poison filled pills. The third, the one she really resented but was necessary, were little dark blue little orbs that are designed for suicide if a ninja got caught. Ino reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the bag. The kunoichi got prepared, she took twice the amount of weapons that are normally needed. Her ninjustu wasn't very efficient on the battle field, she could only be useful by keeping the other's backs safe.

With her bag on her shoulders, Ino headed towards the Konoha gate. Kakashi was, for the first time she could recall, on time. His back against the gate, the Copy Ninja was reading his usual Icha-Icha Paradise. He lifted his one free eye when the kunoichi arrived. Sakura followed closely behind.

"Hello ladies" Kakashi said smiling with his eye.

Said ladies only nodded. The atmosphere was already so tense, Ino couldn't even imagine how it would be when they would find Sasuke-kun…

"_Whaaaat? No way!" _Ino thought to herself. _"No more 'kun' for bastards!"_. She slightly shook her head to get rid of her stupid, childish thoughts. Concentration had to be the only thing on her mind.

Shikamaru and Choji arrived ten minutes after the girls did.

"Hello everyone!" said the ever so happy Choji.

Shikamaru didn't even bother looking at the others, he only nodded towards Kakashi and took out a cigarette of his pocket.

"Okay team, we move out now, I'll explain the plan later on the way" Kakashi said putting his porn book in his back pocket.

This five ninjas left the village and started jumping from tree to tree. They ran like this for about three hours when Kakashi gave them the signal to stop. The silver haired man took out a big map and put it on the floor. The others crouched in a circle to have a better view at the indications.

"Here", Kakashi pointed one finger on the map. "Naruto said last time he saw Sasuke it was near the east borderline of the Land of Fire. It shouldn't take us long to get there, about one day. We will spend the night camping just before we get there so we'll be on top condition."

The jounin then looked up to the four youngsters in front of him, a consternated look on his one visible eye.

"If he's alive, we still don't know what he would be able to do", he started. "Do not underestimate him just because his chakra is sealed, we don't know to what extent it is limited and it is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about."

Everyone nodded once, neither wanting to talk. They travelled in complete silence, each ninja meditating on a personal plan on how to fight the next day. Ino felt like they were mourning, and this atmosphere didn't really go with her usually optimistic character. She started humming a lullaby to the rhythm of her footsteps. _"Hey, this kinda works!" _the blonde thought to herself. _"It feels like we're going on a school trip, I should try this more often!"_

The kunoichi was brought back to sad earth by a really ugly glare Shikamaru shot at her.

"We really don't need any of your cheerleading, thank you. Save it for your bathroom."

He then looked back in front of him, losing himself in his calculating mind. Ino was furious but kept it to herself, deciding to continue her singing in her head to keep her calm.

~_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight..~ _Yeah, it definitely calmed her down.

The five ninja stopped in the late afternoon and settled two tents near a calmly flowing river. Shikamaru started putting up a few traps for possible threats. Kakashi found himself a stone a few meters from camp and sat there reading his book. Choji was starting up a fire to0 quickly cook up a random meal (anything is good when your tummy is aching!). The two girls sat at the entrance of their tent, Sakura studying some manuscripts on medicinal herbs she "borrowed" from the village library and Ino was sitting with her legs crosses, slowly making her chakra flow through her smallest veins. This relaxed her beyond belief, and she also learned to control her chakra. The young woman sighed in satisfaction. _"This isn't as horrible I thought it would be. The key is to relax. Breathe in, breathe out, br-.. What the hell?" _Something small but incredibly hard smashed on her head. Ino opened one irritated eye to try and find the impertinent little excuse of a living creature that _dared _to disturb her. She found Shikamaru a few meters across her, on the other side of the shy campfire, playing with little rocks. The blonde then looked down to see a rock at her feet similar to those the strategist was playing with. She glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he innocently said, with a slight smirk on his lips. "I was exercising my skills of throwing weapons, I'm too lazy you see…"

Ino closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing herself. ~_It's just a ride, it's just a ride. No need to run, no need to hide…_~ She slightly smiled as her breathing became more even. _Smash. A_nother rock on her head. Now she was pissed.

"Okay, that's it" she yelled, still seated. "You throw something at me again, just once, and I'll pull so hard on your pineapple hair, your eyes will fall out of their sockets, _got it_?"

"Pff, whatever." He folded his arms behind his head and turned his full attention to his favourite companions: the clouds. At least _they _weren't troublesome or noisy.

"Wow, the legendary team 10 friendship.." Sakura chuckled.

"Ahhmmmmm" Ino pretended to be into her yoga session. "I'm not hearing a word you say, bitch!"

Sakura turned back to her manuscript, still laughing.

…

"Stop humming, it's getting on my nerves!"

"It's not like you're sleeping…"

"As a matter of fact, I am, so shut it!"

"Wow, you must be one rarely gifted ninja, Sakura-who-communicates-in-her-sleep."

"Gah! I hate you, Ino!"

The pinkette sat up, grabbing her head in her hands. It was almost dawn, and none of the two kunoichi had had some shut-eye. Kakashi was on guard outside the tents that night, the other two boys were in the second tent. Ino held herself up on her elbows and started analysing her friend.

"You know, we might not find him." the blonde stated. "He might well be dead, stop being so nervous."

"I _know_!" hissed the other. "I don't need any comforting, I've been just fine all these years by myself, thank you!"

"Okay, now you're just being rude!"

"Do you think I give a _damn _about being rude to _you_?" She was clearly enraged. "Believe it or not, everything isn't always about you, Yamanaka!"

This said, the young woman stood up (as much as she could in the tent) and went out. Ino sighed and took a kunai for safety reasons before leaving the tent too. Sakura was heading to nowhere, just boldly walking to where her feet led her. She just wanted this situation to end. She hoped Sasuke was dead so she shouldn't go back at being the nice little girl with the huge crush. _"Uchiha, please be dead!" _the kunoichi thought.

"**Oh, so you want to be the one to tell Naruto his beloved friend is a white, stinking corpse?" **her inner surfaced.

"_You, shut up, I don't need you right now!" _Sakura snapped at her own thoughts.

Ino was now wondering where Kakashi had left. He was supposed to be looking out for them near the tents. The blonde continued to walk behind the other girl, and they were getting a bit too far from the campsite, and that worried her.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Hey, Sakura!"

"…"

"Goddamit, billboard-brow, will you stop for one friggin' minute?"

Sakura stopped right were she was and turned slowly to face Ino.

"What did you just call me, you excuse of a pig?"

"Yeah, yeah, be mad!" Ino shouted. "You're not the only one affected by all this, but with your behaviour, you're putting us all in danger and messing with the mission!"

"Oh, _I'm _the one messing with the mission?" she snorted. "_You're _the one sleeping around with everyone, and because of you we have tensions within our team! Stop pretending you're so goddamn perfect for one second, and try considering other people's feelings! Like Shikamaru, you don't give a rat's ass about him and I think you made that clear for everyone, especially for him!"

Ino was dumbfounded. How dared Sakura say she didn't care about her team, about Shikamaru?..

"This is _my_team we are talking about, _we_care for each other!" the blonde snapped. "We have always been together and will always be, don't act like you know my team better than me, you schizophrenic psycho!"

"_You _think you're so much better than me because your team hasn't deserted you yet! But don't worry, dumb blonde pig, _you're _just as useless as me!"

They suddenly stopped their dispute. Something in the air was really off, and it came from neither of them. Ino had a trail of goose-bumps going down her spine and Sakura was completely alert, feeling a presence really nearby. Both girls turned their heads towards the forest just next to them. A pair of cold black eyes was staring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of Sasuke, but I liked the idea that he would bring everyone back together, in a certain way :p I <strong>_**love **_**making Shikamaru the rude kid who pisses Ino off, I've had so muh fun writing it! If people keep on reading my story, chapter 3 should be up soon enough, and I promise some fluff! :D please review, thank you!**

**DarkDream93**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hellow, dear readers! I know, it's been a loooooooong time since I last posted, I'm sorry**, **I had a lot of things to do :s Anyways, as promised, this is chapter 3 with slight fluff towards the end, I hope you'll enjoy it :3**

**This time, I'll really try to post soon enough, since I've finished the next few chapters a while ago :)**

**PS: Nope, still don't own anything from Naruto...duh! :p**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 : Back in black<strong>_

**From Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru was laying on his back in the tent. Choji was snoring so loud any animal in a 2 mile radius would hear him. So much for being discreet. It wasn't his friend's sleeping noises that kept the strategist awake. He thought of so many things at the same time, but it was Ino's irritating, high pinched voice in his head that disturbed him most. The young man remembered once again how the kunoichi had laughed at the idea of being married to him. Not that it bothered him, he never intended getting married, and especially not to a loud, nagging, troublesome blonde woman. His mother haunted his every thought already, every time he did something wrong or didn't do anything with his life (the second was more often), Shikamaru could hear the nagging of his female genitor. Ew, why would someone _choose _to live with that? Don't even talk about committing for a lifetime to a dragon. The shadow-caster trembled at the thought.

Once again, he could hear that too girly voice of Ino's in his head. It seemed to be too loud to be in his head though… By the time that the information got to every cell of his brain, Shikamaru had jumped out of his tent, and seeing no one outside he mechanically went to inspect the "ladies" tent. No one. What the hell?..

Shikamaru looked around for Kakashi and couldn't find him. He went back to the tent to wake Choji up.

"Mmmh, whaaaaat?" the other asked half asleep.

"Wake up Choji, Ino and Sakura have left the campsite and Kakashi is nowhere to be seen!"

It didn't take the Akimichi heir much to get a grip of what was happening. Both men took their tool bag and started running.

"I can still feel Ino's chakra, they shouldn't be too far." Shikamaru said.

"Hn!"

What was it with women to always be putting themselves un trouble? Shikamaru frowned, deep in his thoughts, his calculating mind already analysing the situation. Sakura must have left to find Sasuke alone and Ino, as always, followed without thinking twice. As for Kakashi, he had to be inspecting the area, but why didn't he warn them?…

A loud scream resounded through the forest and he could clearly recognise Ino. It wasn't her way to play the damsel in distress, she always fought loudly when she was in a difficult position or alone, knowing that her teammates would directly react. The two headed towards the sound, but they quickly exchanged a worried look. Something, or someone, was coming their way. Shikamaru threw a few kunais towards the danger and Choji expanded his hand, ready to attack.

"It's me!" Kakashi yelled, avoiding Shikamaru's kunais.

The other two relaxed instantly, stopping their run to wait for the jonin. The said man landed on the branch next to them, a serious look on his face.

"Sasuke's nearby" he said. "I sensed his chakra, which means it isn't completely sealed, but he's weak. I was inspecting the area when I sensed"

The two friends looked at each other, more than concerned.

"He's alive then" Choji said.

"Ino and Sakura are missing" Shikamaru interrupted. "We went looking for them"

"I'm afraid they encountered Sasuke" Kakashi nodded. "Be on your guard, I want each one of you to protect one of the girls, we'll make out a plan further on. Let's go!"

While they were running, the earth started violently shaking. They heard sounds like trees braking followed by some very expressive cursing. The three men stopped to look at each other.

"That's got to be Sakura pissed off" stated Kakashi, half worried, half amused.

The others didn't really know what to think, so they got on their way towards the catastrophy scene. Arrived there, it was if it had been the apocalypse: the ground was upside down in a huge crater and trees were broken here and there. Sakura stood in the middle of the crater, Ino a few meters away. Shikamaru took a harsh intake of air. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, on a big intact boulder, facing the two kunoichi. His eyes were black and cold, he was dirty and had several old wounds that were only starting to heal all over his bared chest and face. _"Must be the damage inflicted by the Kyubi" _Shikamaru thought. The Uchiha had a single blade in his mouth, his hands ready to act. His face was as calm and icy as always, but what was that in his eyes? Warry?..

"He doesn't have enough chakra to activate his Sharingan.." said Kakashi.

The Akimichi and Nara heirs were about to jump to help in, their eyes on the enemy, when the copy ninja held out a hand before them, warning them to stop. Both of them looked up at the man in front of them, shocked.

"Wait, let's see how it goes"

Choji hissed, and Shikamaru was thinking rationally. At least that's what he thought.

"We can't let them fight him on their own!" he snapped. "Are you out of your mind? They'll get themselves killed!"

"Give them some credit, Shikamaru" Kakashi said smiling. "Besides, Sasuke's worn out as it is, and if something goes wrong, we'll jump in."

"You've _got _to be kidding!" replied the strategist.

Apparently not, the scare-crow haired ninja sat down on his branch, watching carefully the combat. Shikamaru looked up at Choji with a shocked expression, the other just shook his shoulders as if saying "I don't know, don't ask me". The shadow-caster decided that they were close enough to interfere if things got ugly, so he stayed put, still worried.

Sasuke disappeared from his boulder, Sakura was looking around for him when Ino jumped on her.

"Look out, Sakura!"

She pushed Sakura with all her weight at the same time Sasuke cut through the air, missing his victim by a hair. _"Damn, the girl has quick reflexes!" _Shikamaru thought watching his female teammate. Sasuke was back on his boulder in less than a second, but this time Sakura launched after him, fist first, smashing the massive rock into tiny peaces. _"One has monstrous force" _the strategist analysed, _"the other is fast and agile. They form a good duo. Maybe they stand a chance?.." _This battle might well be just intriguing…

**Ino's POV**

Sakura had just literally destroyed the huge rock Sasuke was standing on. The said enemy jumped off of it in time, landing just a few feet away from Ino. Very bad mistake. She took a peace of rock and threw it towards the black haired man. He avoided it but not noticing it's shooter was just behind. Ino attacked him with her one Kunai (thank God she thought of taking it!), Sasuke reacted fast, paring her attack with his long blade. They started a one on one armed battle. _"Hn, he's already out of chakra" _the blonde thought,_ "It's gonna be taijutsu fair and square then!"_ . She smirked while carefully avoiding the snake-like blade. Her mind was racing, planning precisely her every next movement in fractions of seconds, due to the effects of adrenaline and years of being in company of a strategy genious. That's when she got the perfect idea, but not fast enough though. Sasuke kicked her with bone crushing force in the gut. Ino flew a long distance before landing harshly on the ground, unconscious.

Sakura ran towards the enemy, rage radiating through her veins. She kicked in the ground near where Sasuke stood, making the earth break and huge peaces fly up. One peace, in particular, flew dangerously near the Uchiha. The traitor jumped from a platform to another to avoid being crushed. Sakura used this moment of inattention to kick his right hand, which made a very satisfying cracking noise, making him drop the blade. Sasuke jumped backwards a few times, then stopped grabbing his broken hand and panting, his eyes on the kunoichi. She picked up the blade that landed at her feet, took it in her two hands, one at each extremity, and never losing eye contact with her old crush, she broke it in two with her inhumane force. The Uchiha looked at her with fury, the other showing him an evil smirk. Sakura sprinted in direction of the village traitor, but she was unluckily slow, Sasuke disappeared. She stopped to look around, but it was too late. At the precise moment she turned around, an iron strong hand grabbed her throat and was choking her with crushing force.

"_Goddamit, not again!"_ was the only thing she could think of. By the time that she was trying to think of something else (kicking his ass, for example?), something changed in Sasuke's eyes. His facial expression became familiar. He smirked.

"You lose, Uchiha!" was all he said.

Sakura's eyes flew wide open in realisation as his grip on her throat released slowly.

"Ino?"

Sasuke, well his body at least, took a few hesitant steps away from the kunoichi, then suddenly stopping.

"Ugh, I won't be able to keep control for long" he said through his teeth.

Every step he took looked like it needed the greatest effort in the world. He (or she, whatever) headed towards Ino's inert body, leaving behind a stunned Sakura.

"**Get out of my head, bitch!"** Sasuke's furious voice resounded in Ino's head. He was very strong willed, it took everything she had to not to snap out of the body at any second.

"_Shut up, I'm in control" _she harshly thought. _"And don't think it's such a pleasure being in here, you stink!"_

"**I'll kill you so slowly, you will be crying and imploring my mercy!"**

They eventually arrived to Ino's real, unconscious body. She ordered her puppet Sasuke body to pick up the kunai on the floor. Her hand was trembling, as Sasuke was slowly regaining control.

"The kunai is poisoned" Ino hissed through her teeth at Sakura's intent. "I-it will paralyse h-him…act quickl-ly."

That said, she cut Sasuke's elbow, the poison entering directly his system. Ino quickly composed the "release" sign and regained her own body. The kunoichi opened her eyes and saw Sasuke perched above her, his eyes burning with anger, and the kunai still in his hand. He raised it and was about to stab her. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting pain, but it never came. The blonde girl looked up once again, and saw Sasuke Uchiha with shadow hands all over his body, immobilising him.

"Damn you!" was the only thing he could say before the poison kicked in and he fell on the ground, Shikamaru not caring to avoid him hitting the ground.

Choji appeared next to Ino, helping her to stand up. Kakashi held Sakura in her arms. The young woman was crying like she hadn't in such a long time. The Sharingan-bearer was soothing her by caressing her pink hair. Shikamaru and Choji were embarrassed by this sudden over-flow of emotions.

"He's not dead, don't cry.." the strategist timidly said to the pinkette.

"Nah" replied Ino, "Those are tears of happiness."

Her two teammates looked at each other, still not at ease. Ino laughed at their awkwardness, and embraced both them, one arm around each neck.

"Aaah, I love you, my teamies!" she said giggling.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the team was finally home. Tsunade put Sasuke in a special prison cell and affirmed that she would take care of him personally. The Hokage intended to let Sasuke some freedom, but not until she was sure he wasn't a threat anymore.<p>

Team 10 got together for a dinner to celebrate at their usual table, Kakashi went off doing paper business and Sakura went to visit Naruto and tell him about the mission. Ino sat next to Shikamaru and Choji in front of them. They were laughing and talking loudly. Shikamaru even treated the other to for a bottle of sake. He personally didn't like that much alcohol, but he was enjoying the good time, so he took a cup or two. Ino stopped eating very fast, leaving her unfinished plates to her cheerful chubby friend. She sat back, her hands on her belly and contemplated her friends.

"Hey guys?" she asked.

"Hn?"

"We can talk about everything, right?.." her voice trailed off.

Shikamaru looked at her with curiosity.

"What is this leading to?"

"Is there someone you fancy?" Ino sat up slightly, already into the conversation.

The other two just looked at her as if she'd grown a third eye.

"Oh come on, there must be a cute girl who's caught your eye!"

"Nah, my only love is food." Choji simply stated.

"Gah, you're _boring!_" the blond turned to face her other friend. "Shika?"

"Well, if there _was_ someone" the Nara started. "I wouldn't be bragging about it, and I certainly wouldn't tell _you_."

Ino hissed. Why couldn't they ever talk about love stories, or exes?..

"Please, I'm sure you're in love with that woman from Suna!"

"Temari?" he snorted. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"_Why_? She's kind of hot and she's obviously head-over-hills in love with you!"

"I don't _need _a woman!"

The blonde looked intently at the now slightly embarrassed man, who was avoiding her eyes. She stood sloppily back in the depth of her chair, completely KO by her teammates lack of romance life. A long and painful silence followed the last phrase. Ino decided to heat up things a little bit. She poured sake in the other's cups and made them drink up. They obeyed without any second thoughts. When the kunoichi felt that they were tipsy, she tried again.

"Who do you think is the hottest person of the opposite sex in the village?"

"Tsunade-sama" Choji said, humming happily. "A woman her age shouldn't be so fine, it's criminal."

"Allrighty, then" Ino giggled. "We have one preference for older women! I think the hottest person in this village is Kakashi-sensei!"

The other two looked at her, eyes wide open.

"What? The guy's sexy and he's got that masked mysterious look going on…"

Still no further reaction. Ino sighed and turned over to Shikamaru, once again. The strategist was half asleep on the table, his head reposing on his right hand, listening carefully though.

"And you, Shika?"

"I don't know, I don't really care I guess…" he shrugged.

"Okay, let me ask it this way: who's the person you think is the most sexy? Girl or boy, it doesn't matter…"

Shikamaru jumped off his seat, and was furiously looking down at his female friend. He pointed one accusative finger and almost shouted:

"I'm not _GAY_! Stop interpreting that I am! I think women are troublesome, but that's doesn't mean I'm into guys, _got it_?"

"Okay, okay!" Ino said, putting her hands slightly in the air to calm him down. "I won't ever say that again. Promise."

She patted the seat next to her, inviting him to sit back next to her. He scrutinised her, still suspicious, then gave up and sat back into his seat. Choji was now snoring, his head tilted back against the wall. The others just silently laughed at him.

"So?" Ino broke the silence.

"So, what?"

"You never answered my question!" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh… Well, I guess every girl in of our grade are rather good-looking.."

"Choose one!" the other pressed him, not satisfied with his answer.

"I don't know, really I-…"

"Which one is _the_ most beautiful? It's a simple question!"

Shikamaru looked her deeply in the eyes. This action slightly embarrassed her, but didn't lower her eyes. He was analysing her, with a little smirk starting on the edge of his lips.

"You want me to say it's you."

"What?" she snorted.

"You're trying to flatter your ego. You want me to say you're the most beautiful woman in the village."

Ino didn't know what to say, as he was looking at her, his smirk getting pretty damn close to seductive. She filled her cup again and drank it in one short swallow, this action permitting her to avoid the strategist's eyes. The blonde felt like she had rocks in her stomach, and she was starting to feel dizzy, as if everything was half surreal. She then looked back up at Shikamaru, and asked in a provocative, yet serious tone:

"You don't think I'm pretty, Shika-kun?"

"Aaah, I knew it." the shadow-caster also filled his cup. "Don't get me wrong, you're much more than pretty, we both know you're beautiful, you just need to hear it from other people than yourself."

"You're getting on my nerves, Nara." Ino said, never leaving his eyes. "You're so full of yourself too, you know well that you being smart attracts easily women."

"It does?" he asked with his irresistible smirk.

"Yes, and you just _love_ telling everyone off so you can make yourself untouchable. It's a little pathetic, really."

Shikamaru leaned closer to the woman, looking her deeply in the eyes. She didn't flinch at their sudden proximity and waited for the next move. It never came. The Nara heir just smiled devilishly.

"Pathetic. You like that word, don't you? You invented pathetic, right?"

"Hah, good one!" said the kunoichi, lifting up her cup for a cheer. "And I've taught you so well."

"Thank you, Yamanaka-sensei!" he chuckled lifting up his cup and meeting it with hers.

They sat there in silence for a moment, a slight smile still on their lips as they finished the bottle. Ino couldn't help the feeling that this was all wrong. She enjoyed talking alone with Shikamaru, and even liked it when he analysed her. That feeling, she thought, was so twisted. Choji's loud snoring got them suddenly back on earth. They both sighed, thinking they had to carry the Akimichi home. Luckily, he and Shikamaru shared a small apartment now, so there wouldn't be any fuss with the parents. Ino gathered their stuff while Shikamaru paid the check, and they went out for a very long walk, with an arm of Choji's around each neck.

Finally, drunk Team 10 arrived at the crappy building, and had affronted the dangerous and narrow staircase up to the third floor. Somehow, Shikamaru managed to open the apartment door and they were in. Arrived in Choji's room, they tried to put him gently down on the bed, but Ino slipped on something (she didn't really want to know, the room was such a mess!) and bumped into a sort of bookshelf while falling and most of it's content landed on her. Choji, atleast, made it safely on the bed. The blonde started laughing, while struggling to get out of the pile of junk and books on top of her. Shikamaru shushed her and leaned over to help her up. She clung to his neck as he used all his strength to lift her out of the mess. Ino took in a whole breather of his scent. He didn't use any cologne, but he had a very distinct smell of woods and mint, all of it mixed to that intoxicating male odour. It made her feel dizzy. The young man plunged his black eyes in her ocean blue ones. He was panting from the effort of carrying Choji and lifting up Ino, with his lips slightly apart. The kunoichi felt a sudden rush of fire running everywhere in her veins, and her stomach was weirdly aching. His hot breath on her face made her heart pound crazily. She could clearly see him swallow hard, as his adam's apple moved, which made her notice his muscular neck. _"When did he get so damn attractive?" _Ino thought.

Shikamaru leaned in even closer, their lips only a few inches apart. He looked at her warily, but she had already closed her eyes. He kissed her lightly, feeling the smoothness of her lips on his. He tilted his head back to watch her. Ino had a very determined and passionate expression. She grabbed him by the hem of his fishnet shirt (which made her wander, when had he taken his vest off?) and kissed him full on the mouth, a little more harshly than he did. Not that he bothered. Shikamaru let out a low growl when the girl started biting his lower lip, demanding more access, and he gave it to her. Their tongues met in a passionate dance, swirling around one another. Ino had the feeling they were losing balance, and so did the other who pushed her against the wall behind her. One of his hands went up and down her toned stomach, while he used the other as a support against the wall, right beside the head of the girl. Ino had one of hers on his perfectly sculpted chest, her fingernails digging further in the material of his shirt, and her other hand was around his neck. They finally broke apart, gasping for air, and she looked upwards, feeling really dizzy now. He didn't stop there; he started trailing down kisses on her soft neck, leaving a burning feeling on Ino's skin wherever he touched it. The blonde closed her eyes, surrendering to the feeling, and lifting one leg up and locking it around his waist as he started caressing her thigh.

"Oh no, my chips!" Choji shouted.

The other two fell back from wherever they were, in sudden realisation of the situation: they were in Choji's room (Choji being asleep and shouting about food in his dreams) and they were making out shamelessly, in a pile of junk. Shikamaru took a step backwards, heavily panting. Ino was also trying to catch her breath, her hand on her heart. It was still racing. She felt cold now, without the comforting heat naturally radiating from Shikamaru on her skin. The kunoichi looked up at the said man, who looked just as shocked as her. They stood there for a very long time, just staring at each other. Finally, Shikamaru composed his face, looking serious now, and spoke in a low tone.

"I'll take the couch in the living-room. You'll sleep in my room tonight."

That last sentence would have driven any girl crazy with desire, if it weren't for the fact that the guy was actually not going to be in the room. Ino simply nodded and headed to the room nearby and, not bothering to take her clothes off, jumped in the bed, her thoughts still lingering on what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did ya like it? :D I didn't have that much trouble writing the kissing scene, since Ino X Shika is simply an epic couple x) Please, please, please review, it's always reassuring to know that there are people actually reading the crap I write ^^<strong>

**Peace,**

**DarkDream93**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's chapter 4, yay! :D You can consider this like some sort of "Valentine's Day special", because... well, you'll see, just read it :p As always, reviews are more then welcome! Have fun :)**

**Ps: I do not own Naruto, bla bla bla... you know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 : Dirty little secret<strong>_

The next morning, Ino woke up with a nasty headache, but she was getting used to it. It took her several minutes to remember where she was. The young woman looked around in Shikamaru's room. There wasn't any decorative items, just naked walls with a huge library and a horrible mess all around the floor. It was all very Shikamaru-ish. Ino remembered what had happened last night in every detail and she blushed. That kiss wasn't her first, and would definitely not be the last, but it had something special. Maybe because she knew the person so well, and it wasn't expected.

Going in the tiny kitchen, the blonde had a very nervous feeling in her gut. Shikamaru was already sitting at the table, a cup of tea next to him while reading what appeared to be the local newspaper. Choji sat in front of the television with a bowl of cereal and some chips on his side.

"Hi guys"

"Good morning, Ino!" greeted the chubby boy without looking at her. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, I slept all right"

"I don't even remember coming home" he continued. "It must have been a tough night for you two!"

Ino looked up at Shikamaru who was also looking at her with curiosity in his eyes. The strategist got up of his chair and walked towards the girl. He stopped a few feet from her, his eyes in her own.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no thanks, I don't eat in the morning."

"That's unhealthy…" Shikamaru said this picking up his cup and drinking some tea.

The young woman looked at his actions, mesmerized. He made drinking look so sexy, always keeping his eyes on her. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, and clapped her hands to look enthusiastic.

"Okay, so what are we doing today, guys?"

The shadow-caster put down his cup and showed off his new seductive smirk.

"_We_ aren't doing anything today, we're off duty. _You_, on the other hand, have work at he hospital, and…" he looked at the kitchen clock, then leaned closer to the girl, still smirking. "Yep, you're already late for your shift."

It took her quite a moment to get a grip of this new information before squealing.

"OH CRAP!" and she was already running out of the apartment, not even taking the time to say goodbye. Shikamaru drank his tea, laughing. _"God, I like messing with her brains!"_ he thought, smirking at his newly discovered favourite activity. _"This is gonna be fun…"_

Sakura glared at the panting blonde girl in front of her, lifting one eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Sakura! We went out last night and…"

"I really wish I would give a shit, but thanks to you, I just took an extra shift pro bono, so yeah, I don't care." the pinkette interrupted. "So go put your white coat on and _please_ brush your teeth or something, you smell like a whole bar all by yourself!"

Ino headed to the changing room, her head down all the way. This was going to be one hell of a long day. She intended to a few lightly wounded patients, but the rest of the day she would have to be doing paper work for her and for Sakura.

The hospital was less crowded that day, thankfully, so the two women were off duty early that night. Sakura sat down next to Ino who was finishing up her last report. The pinkette was already in a better mood, as always when they could leave work early.

"So, what do you say? You, me and our other crazy girls at the hot springs tonight? I think we all need a night to relax, without any alcohol."

Ino looked up at her friend, her reading glasses falling on her lap as she did so.

"What, the others are back?"

"Yep" Sakura smiled. "Tenten told me she'd be home tonight and I met Hinata just this morning!"

"Oh hell yeah! Girls night out! _Finally!_"

They did a quick high five, and went to change their clothes.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

"Arrrrgh! I lost AGAIN!" Choji shouted, throwing his pillow at his friend's head.

They had been playing video games almost all day. Shikamaru thought it was pretty stupid, and preferred by far his game of "go", but he enjoyed winning against Choji. The guy was absolutely hilarious when he lost, and it was the only competitive game that didn't ask neither of them any effort. The Nara laughed at his friend's pitiful attempts to choke him with his pillow.

"Hey, you _want_ me to let you win? It would make you a double loser!"

Choji made a very animal-like sound, something definitely closer to a bully than a graceful butterfly. He launched after the strategist, who jumped off the sofa and started running around in the apartment, laughing like a five year old. The Akimichi armed himself with a unmerciful pillow and ran after him. The apartment door opened (they never locked it, some ninja, huh?) and a very unaware Naruto Uzumaki entered the battle field.

"What the-.." was all he managed to say, as Shikamaru slapped his shoulder on his way, shouting:

"Naruto, RUN!"

Without a second thought, the blonde boy ran after him, only a few minutes later noticing the very wild Akimichi heir running after them. They continued like this for about 10 minutes, going through their hundredth lap around the apartment. The two fleeing cowards were so tired they almost couldn't laugh anymore. Almost. Choji didn't show any sign of fatigue as he continued his chase. Shikamaru tried to get some reason in this whole chase-pursuit going on. "Okay, Naruto…" he hissed through his panting. "We can't…continue like this…"

"Got a plan?"

"Yeah…I think so…can you attack him with some c-clones while I try to think of s-something?"

"Hell yeah, I can!" this said, the spiky-haired blonde composed his usual signs and three perfect replicas of him appeared. The four of them, the original joining in as well, jumped on their pursuer. It wasn't enough to take Choji down, as he struggled to make them fall down of him.

"Haha!" Shikamaru jumped on the sofa, prepared to make an impressive escape through the window nearby.

"Hey! Traitor!" Naruto shouted.

"You know what they say: all is fair in love and war-WHOA!" The shadow-traitor didn't have the chance to finish his crucial line, Choji launched himself on him along with the four Narutos on his back. The sofa turned over at the impact, the clones disappeared, leaving behind three exhausted fools spread across the floor. They all burst into a hysterical laugh, not even getting the chance to catch their breath.

Shikamaru took used this occasion that they were all calmed to pat the Uzumaki on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's great they finally let you out of the hospital, man!"

"Thanks, I was kinda going crazy in there!" replied the boy, passing a hand through his spiky hair.

"We need to celebrate!" exclaimed Choji, already licking his lips, thinking about the succulent dinner they would be having. Shikamaru was all in.

"Yeah, how about we go and have a drink with the others? I heard Kiba, Lee and Neji were back from mission!"

"Nah" Naruto frowned with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol for the next two weeks, and I'm supposed to take it easy…"

Choji got up on his elbows looking at his friends with a large smile.

"Why not meeting them at the hot springs? It's been an eternity since last time! Plus if we get lucky…"

"Oh yeah, the whole in the wall where you can see _everything_!" Naruto realised, remembering the little leak he had discovered in the wooden wall that separated the men from the women at the hot springs. "It's _so _on! I'll tell the others!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friends. It wasn't like it didn't interest him, he had actually peeked through the whole with his friends more than once, but every time there were only old women. He even wondered if there wasn't a secret spot for the young, attractive women.

Naruto took off, all happy and jumping, leaving the other two on the floor. Choji looked at his teammate.

"We should clean up the mess we've made.."

"Choji, my friend, remember what I always say: 'Always leave what you're too lazy to do for tomorrow!'" and he folded his arms behind his head, in position to take a deserved nap.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when the sun was slowly making its way far down the horizon and the village started its night life, a rather large group of young men met in front of the hot springs.<p>

"Hey guys!" greeted Naruto. "I've missed you, it's good to be back!"

"Yeah, welcome back, just don't piss us off too soon, dork!" Kiba teased.

"It's good to see you, Naruto!" Lee patted the blonde boy on the back, showing off his nice-guy smile.

"Let's get going, we'll continue the sweet greetings inside" Neji invited them.

The group of men entered the changing rooms, taking their clothes off and only taking a towel with them. They jumped in the hot water without any hesitation, like a bunch of kids who have been banned from playing for far too long. After a few minutes of infantile fun, all men settled on the board of the pool, sitting down and enjoying the warmth of the curing water. The sound of young women giggling brought them back on earth, curiosity spreading across each male face. They were all silent as they listened to the magic sound.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding!" a very familiar voice resounded through, what appeared to them, an empty pool on either side.

Naruto approached their secret little peeking corner, which was just an inch above the water, so no one noticed it. He suddenly hissed, and whispered:

"It's Sakura-chan and her friends!"

"Who else?" asked Kiba on an equally low tone.

"Ino, Hinata and Tenten."

Kiba pushed him brutally to the side, looking through the whole. The others were just as curious, but they managed to keep it to themselves.

"Hey! Give them some privacy!" Lee was outraged by their attitude, but he still whispered like the others.

"Oh shut up, they all kept their towels" the dog-like ninja sounded disappointed.

A long silence followed, but they could all tell it was to hear what was being said on the other side. Kiba and Naruto sat back with the others.

A huge splash was heard, followed by some un-delicate cursing.

"Come on, girls! Take those friggin' towels off and come on the dark side!" it was Ino's voice.

Three similar splashes resounded, and suddenly Kiba and Naruto regretted not staying at their spying spot, but it was too late, all four girls sat in the pool, their bodies covered up to their collarbones.

"So, I was in desperate need of some good old-fashioned girls on girls sex talk!" the blonde woman spoke. "Tell me, _please_, who you did!"

"Okay, me first then!" the boys were surprised to hear Tenten's thin voice speak up. "On our last mission, I slept with Neji!"

"Oh, score!"

"Nice one, Tenten! How'd it go?"

All the guys looked at Neji in disbelief. He had his eyes closed, a proud smirk on his lips.

"Well, it wasn't bad… Although it was weird, you know, with the long hair all over my face and stuff.." this description was followed by a hysterical laugh amongst the girls, the boys tried to do it discreetly. Neji wasn't all that proud suddenly.

"Sakura, your turn! Pass on the 'speaking-brush', Tenten, please!"

"Okay, here I go.."

"No, no, you're supposed to speak into the brush like a mic!"

"That's just stupid, why should I…?"

"Just shut up and do it!" Ino shouted.

"All right then, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, you know I went to Suna the past month..?"

"Oh no, don't tell me you did Gaara!"

"Nah I _wish_!" Sakura paused then continued, a little pissed off. "The guy's smoking hot, and his not all that psycho as everyone thinks! Anyway, when I was about to come back home, someone told me Kankuro wasn't feeling too good and asked me if I couldn't heal him. So I went to his room, and…well, let's say he wasn't feeling all that bad."

There was a long moment when no one said anything, and the men on the other side were afraid they had been discovered. Then, a loud cheering was heard on the girl's side. Naruto and Lee were so shocked they couldn't even think straight. Shikamaru snorted, this was all so random. He had already heard them discuss their love lives on several missions, he couldn't care less who slept with who. By the disinterested look on his face, Choji was thinking the exact same thing.

"Hinata? You get the 'speaking-brush' next, tell us your darkest secrets!"

"M-me?" the boys could practically hear her blush and look down.

"Yeah, go on!"

"I…I d-don't…"

"Leave her be, Ino. She doesn't want to!"

"Tss, she's obviously keeping herself for _that_ one person, ain't it right Hinata?"

"Hn.." was all the shy girl was able to say.

"Who are they talking about?" Naruto whispered, frustration all over his face. The others just looked at him as if he was the most idiotic person on the planet. Well, from the village at least, they all thought.

"I think it's not even worth asking you, Ino. You'll keep us up all night if you have to do the list, right?" Tenten laughed.

"Well, believe it or not, this past three months I've had only two men in my bed."

"Oh really? And whom would that be?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu." And there was a long silence before she added: "Not at the same time, you pervs!"

"I though you broke up with Izumo…"

"Yeah, but about two months ago he came back to me all pitiful, and I was drunk, so…"

"God, you're the sinner's queen!"

"But I hear there's someone special these times.." Sakura said with a provocative tone.

"Huh? Really?" Tenten asked.

"She's just taken too many bumps on her head in her sleep, don't listen to her. But really, what _are_ you talking about, billboard-brow?"

"Not 'what' but 'who'" Sakura corrected "I think we both know who I'm talking about, pig!"

"Hey, you two are keeping secrets from us!" Tenten protested.

"Nah, she's delusional. I don't know myself what she's talking about.."

"Hm, denial. Sweet." The pinkette chuckled. "Okay girls, let's get going, the night's still ahead of us!"

The small group of women left the hot springs, leaving behind a bunch of knocked-out men, still recovering of what they heard. Shikamaru was now intrigued. So Ino _did_ have someone in her life. He then wondered if the kiss that they had had last night even counted as one. The young man felt stabbed in the back, but the feeling was oddly numbed by another one that grew slowly in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling close to an ache, but wasn't all that painful, just slightly uncomfortable. But he loved this feeling. The strategist looked around to see that he was alone in the pool. _"Bastards!"_ he thought. _"They could've told me they were leaving. I know it can be impressive when I zone out, lost in my thoughts, but a little politeness, is it too much to ask?"_ The shadow-caster sighed, then headed out to the changing rooms.

**Ino's POV:**

Ino didn't clearly know what she was thinking while she was heading towards the men's changing room. She knew very well that the boys had been listening to their conversation earlier in the pool (she had sensed their chakra), and she wasn't really mad, more like curious. The blonde had told the others that she wasn't feeling too well and to go on without her. Arrived to the door, Ino rested her hand on the doorknob, hesitating, but then followed her instinct, secretly hoping it would be locked. It wasn't. The young woman entered the room with determination, even if she didn't quite know what she was doing. The lockers were all open, and hot water steam was all over the place that obviously wasn't often aerated. The pair of blue eyes found what they were looking for, and weren't disappointed by what they saw. A young man, stood in front of a locker, turning his back to her. His black hair that he was energetically drying with a towel fell to the top of his shoulders. Oh, and the said man was butt naked.

Ino stood there, watching Shikamaru getting rid of the water in his hair. She was mesmerized by the movement of the thick muscles under the skin of his back. A line in the middle of his sculpted back ran down between strong muscles to an absolutely perfect backside. His thighs were also decorated with impressive muscles, leading down to his masculine ankles. Ino's eyes ran across his large shoulders, then focusing on his biceps flexing and then loosening. This delicious movement was repeated many times, while veins were apparent on his forearms and his large, rough hands.

The kunoichi took a few steps towards the beautiful naked man, closing in a few seconds the distance between them. She ran a finger down his spine and spoke in a very calm tone:

"Didn't anyone tell you it is rude to listen to other's conversations?"

The other froze, not knowing what was most shocking: the fact that a woman had sneaked up on him while he was completely naked, or the fact that the woman was now touching his back. He swallowed hard, the odd feeling in his gut growing more and more intense. Shikamaru focused on keeping his breathing steady, while thinking about something to say, but the kunoichi behind him was faster:

"I knew you guys were listening. Did you find out something interesting?"

Ino was now sliding her fingers across one of his shoulder-blades, teasing the skin that got goose-bumps underneath her touch. The Nara slowly turned to face her, his eyes showing a bizarre mix of confusion and passion. His hair fell like a black curtain around his face. Ino lifted one of her hands to push away a few rebel strands that disturbed her in her analyse. Shikamaru found the courage to finally speak, trying to keep acting cool.

"No, nothing interesting. I'd rather hear it directly from you."

The blonde flashed him a ravishing smile, her pink lips showing her perfect white teeth. Her eyes were still intense while she continued her scrutinising. The girls gracious hand moved to the strategist's cheekbones, then on his lips, caressing their smoothness. He closed his eyes as she did so. Her wandering hand making its way down his distinct jaw line, down his neck and stopped on his collarbone. Ino's fingers gently tickled his sensitive flesh at the base of his throat, then travelled on his torso, appreciating every curve of his muscles. Her fingernails slightly dug in his abs, then caressing apologetically. The kunoichi's hand stopped just below his belly button, but her eyes continued the road down to his package. _"Hum, apparently, not only his shoulders are large…"_she thought, a nasty smile forming on her lips. Shikamaru had to concentrate very hard not to melt under her touch. It was all so new to him, never had a woman touched him this way, he'd never been eaten alive by eyes like those piercing blue ones. The feeling in his gut was getting so intense he was almost whining. His skin burning at every pore. The young man finally opened his eyes to meet her hungry ones.

Once again, Shikamaru pushed Ino against the wall, kissing her passionately. Her hands grasped his still wet hair as their lips moved in perfect synchronisation. His hands went down her neck, one stopping on her collarbone, the other untying the towel wrapped around her hot body. Damn, she was wearing beautiful lingerie under it, he wasn't expecting it. Shikamaru's wandering hand caressed her creamy breasts and continued down to her thigh. He suddenly took off both his hands of her. She groaned against his lips in protest, then she was suddenly lifted off the ground. His strong hands grasped her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. Ino was getting that dizzy feeling again, and she felt as if she was burning alive. The Nara heir was getting a little too excited, and she felt it too. He broke off the kiss, embarrassed at his body's reactions. Ino looked at him with curiosity. He was just so adorable, looking away and blushing, but still holding her up against the wall.

The kunoichi thought it was time she'd take things in her hands. She pushed him away from her, and before he could protest, the girl pushed him down the long bench in the middle of the room. The young woman sat on him, straddling his hips and kissing his neck. Shikamaru's face was covered by a few blonde locks that smelled like strawberry. The smell was intoxicating, as was Ino. The room seemed to be turning around them, the air heavy and hot. The blonde sucked on a spot right under his jaw, leaving a huge hickey. The shadow-caster's hands went up her slender back, caressing her hair on the way up. Ino kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue taking control around his. He broke it off once again, and, panting heavily, tried to explain himself.

"Ino…I've never.."

"Don't worry, I have." And she continued kissing him shamelessly.

* * *

><p>Sakura was hammering her fingers on the dinner table at the restaurant where she sat with Hinata and Tenten. The other two looked at her for a long time before Tenten finally spoke up.<p>

"You don't think she was feeling bad, do you?"

"I don't believe a word of it, she's out there doing something stupid."

Hinata looked at both her friends, worried, when she suddenly saw someone she saw in the window.

"Look, it's Ino-san!"

The blonde entered the restaurant, her face red. She sat down next to the others without saying a word.

"Feeling better?" asked Sakura, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've just got this terrible headache…"

"Why don't you go home then? You've already missed dinner anyway.." Tenten interfered.

"And miss our girls night out? You crazy?" the blonde took her coat and sash off, and all three hissed at her.

"Ino, is that a _hickey_?"

"Look, there are more on the other side!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okey-dokey, so did you guys like the Ino on Shika action? :p I sure as hell loved to write it! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so I gave you some lovey-dovey to chew on until next time :D<br>**

**Thanks to all my supportive readers!**

**DarkDream93**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, what is this? Is it Chapter 5? It is, it is Chapter 5! x) Excuse my enthusiasm, I tried to control it but it was useless: it's just a wild, untamed beast. Back to serious business now: I was in the mood of updating, so here it is! :D This is a slightly shorter chapter where you get to see the impressions of Ino and Shikamaru about what happened (and other stuff, of course), I hope you won't be disappointed :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... so life sucks, didn't you already know that? :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: All the right moves<strong>

**Shikamaru's POV:**

_He caressed her toned stomach down to her belly button, all the while she was trailing light but burning kisses on the side of his neck. He moaned at the feeling and could feel her smirking on his collarbone. The softness of her skin under his rough and strong hands gave him an electric jolt in every nerve of his body. The smell of her hair was intoxicating and everything was spinning around them, around her. She was the centre of everything in that right moment, she was the only real thing. Their bodies were burning, almost numb with the almost unhealthy passion. A pair of blue eyes with a mixture of determination and burning desire looked in his chocolate brown ones. It seemed they could have melted together, in a perfect replica of one another. Her soft lips landed once again on his, clearing out every thought in his head…_

Shikamaru woke up hastily. He looked around in the room, feeling slightly disoriented. _"My room.."_ the young man thought, reality catching slowly up to him. Laying back down on his pillow, one hand went up to his forehead and started massaging it. A light headache had followed him for about two days now, since Team 10 had returned to Konoha. The Nara started thinking about his coming missions and the assignment Tsunade had given him the day before. He had to go to Suna and escort Temari to Konoha to organise the Chuunin exam. This year, as every year since Naruto and his friends had passed the exam themselves, Konoha and Suna were working together for their rookies. Shikamaru felt his heart jump slightly at the thought of meeting Temari again. He had always had this little crush on her, even though the Sand woman was troublesome, and to many people, cold-hearted. There was something about her slight tomboy style that caught the shadow-caster's eye . Of course, he never mentioned this to anyone, because everyone was already making enough fun of him for sticking with her so much. Temari was very much like the woman Shikamaru had imagined to live with later on, even if marriage wasn't his dearest dream. A wife that could push him from time to time (very much to everyone's astonishment, he was aware of his almost sick laziness) but who would be selfish enough not to bother him too much.

The young man slapped himself on the face with both hands. He sounded like one of those teenage girls who plan out their future husband and life. Pathetic. The strategist's thoughts continued to wonder in the direction they had started. His mind was set on the eyes of the older woman, and wondered to her pronounced cheekbones and her sand-coloured hair. A parasite image of strawberry flavoured blonde hair, longer than those of Temari flashed in front of his eyes. Another pair of eyes, burning blue, looked down on him in his imagination, although this image was much more vivid than those that he had of the sand girl.

"_Ino…"_ Shikamaru's voice sounded in his head. The young man still wasn't sure what had happened that night in the locker room. Well, he _knew_ what had happened (it would be rather difficult not to) but he didn't understand that sudden need they both had to be so close. The Nara's cheeks reddened as he was remembering every detail, every touch, every kiss… Ino was his first, and it bothered him. She was an attractive, smart young woman, but she was also one of her best friends. Shikamaru could never have thought this could happen, they were almost like brother and sister, for crying out loud!

The strategist got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to have a quiet breakfast (Choji was still sound asleep). This was one of the best things in living in your own apartment: not having a nagging mother at 7:00 in the morning , already waiting to assault you when you only got out of bed, well it was more than a relief. Shikamaru slowly chew on his cereals, wondering how he would act around Ino next time he saw her. He pushed that thought to the side and went to the bathroom to get ready for a long and boring day.

Right in front of the mirror, he stopped every movement. Red marks were trailing down on the right side of the young man's neck. His fingers lightly brushed down on them, they were slightly stinging, but not painful. So much of not thinking about Ino, he had hickeys down to his collarbone!

Walking slowly through the crowded streets of Konoha, Shikamaru yawned ever so discreetly.

"Hey Shika!" a familiar voice called after him.

The said ninja turned around to look at his disturbance. Naruto was running like a five year old, with Kiba following right behind on Akamaru's back.

"Hn?" not caring to hide his annoyance.

"Where were you last night? We lost you after the hot springs!" Naruto frowned, but his eyes were bright as always.

"Ah, I went home, I was dead. Went straight to bed." the strategist shrugged.

"Nah, you're lying!" Kiba interrupted, sniffing the air around them. "You smell weird. I bet you did some nasty stuff, didn't you?"

Shikamaru's eyes slightly narrowed and he concentrated hard on not blushing like a little girl. It was Naruto who spoke first.

"What kind of nasty stuff? Like watching through the ladies in the hot springs all night?" he sounded almost as if he had been betrayed.

"Nope, he did _way_ nastier than that, didn't you, Nara?" the dog-boy smirked evilly.

"It's none of your business, and I have to go. Find yourselves some other occupation than stalking people. Like, get yourselves a life, huh?" and the strategist turned on his heels, but he could clearly hear Kiba whispering something to the blonde boy. Damn it, the next day, the whole male population of Konoha would know about it, those two were the guys versions of gossip.

Arrived at the Hokage's office, the shadow-caster knocked once as he always did and waited for an answer before entering the big round room. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, reading a report and Shizune was looking out the window with her arms folded.

"Ah, there you are Shikamaru.." the 5th said looking up at the young man.

Shikamaru nodded once, waiting for the orders with his usual bored expression on his face.

"As you know, I have been analysing Sasuke since you successfully brought him home" the busty woman continued, "And I'm starting to think he isn't a threat to us anymore. I've put another seal to fortify the one that the Kyubi had put in place, so he will have the chakra necessary to survive, but he will never combat again. In a week or so (after doing some intense therapeutic curing with me) I intend to free him to give him a chance to blend back into society."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Shikamaru started but was interrupted by the Hokage as she lifted her hand up to silence him.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, young Nara. Let me finish! I've given this a lot of thought, and I don't think that keeping Sasuke locked up in prison is the solution. Plus, it's unfair to Naruto and Sakura. In about ten days, I will free him, and I need always at least one person to be checking on him constantly. I charge you, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Choji and Ino to keep an eye on him. You were the ones who brought him home, consider this part of your mission."

"And for how long must we "keep an eye on him"?"

"For a few months, and each of you will write me a report on his behaviour. I think you should "share the load" and guard him on day each in a sort of cycle. Although _you_ will be leaving in a week for Suna and will stay there for two weeks, you won't have the pleasure of being in the presence of Sasuke for a while…" The Hokage smirked mockingly.

"I'll be staying there for two weeks? You said three days…" the Nara frowned.

"There has been a change of plans, they need your help there apparently." Tsunade looked back down at her paper work and handed a pile to Shizune. "You may go now."

Shikamaru left the office, still thinking about what had been said. He left the tower and was now wondering what would he be doing for the next week, apparently all his other minor missions would be cancelled so he could get properly prepared for his stay at Suna. The young man heard quick footsteps coming his way, and just when he looked up, someone smashed into him and before he could notice, he was on the floor, blinded by a cascade of blonde hair that smelled like strawberries.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.." started Ino, then looking down at the poor wanderer and recognised him. "Shika! I didn't see you there!"

"So it seems…" the other managed to say, a little out of breath.

Ino got up and helped Shikamaru stand up also by pulling his arms. She rearranged her clothing and her hair then flashed him a dazzling smile.

"So, how's it going?"

The shadow-caster lofted one eyebrow at her. How could she be so damn relaxed and un-awkward?

"Fine, I guess. Did Tsunade tell you about Sasuke?"

"No, I'm supposed to meet her this afternoon. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Nah, she's thinking about letting him free under our watch."

Ino's delicate eyebrows pushed together, showing her concern.

"That's stupid, he would only want to destroy everything all over again."

"My thoughts exactly. But she's the Hokage, I suppose she knows what she's doing.." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Suppose" Ino repeated, chuckling. "Hey, how about grabbing some ramen? I'm starving."

"Yeah sure"

They walked together down the main street in Konoha. Shikamaru looked down at Ino's hand. It was small and delicate, he moved his own hand toward it to feel her softness. Suddenly aware of what he was about to do, he repressed the urge to take her hand. _"God, what am I thinking?"_. The Nara shook his head as if to forget a bad thought and continued to walk, falling behind by a foot. _"Oh no, not good!"_ he thought when he realised the angle of view he had on his friend at that moment. Shikamaru watched her back, hypnotised by the movements of her pronounced shoulder blades, the swaying of her long ponytail. The young man started remembering the way it felt to have his arms around her thin waist, and the way her hips rolled when she walked brought back other peculiar memories. He started blushing and decided to walk a bit faster, getting right next to her where he was sure he couldn't watch discreetly. The blonde looked up at him and gave him that bright Ino-smile. Shikamaru smiled back and she started walking enthusiastically.

"So, you're leaving on a mission soon, huh?"

"Yeah, they need my help at Suna and I've got to escort Temari to Konoha."

"Wow, that sucks.." she looked with a disappointed grimace at her friend who raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You're gonna play the bodyguard, you have to actually follow someone around and pay attention and stuff…"

"So?"

"Oh come on, Shika, we both know what you're like!" she smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I _love_ having tons of work and live like a robot!"

They both laughed and Ino gave him a slight pat on the arm. It was so easy, their friendship was quite unique. The shadow-caster continued looking at her blonde friend for a while, still smiling. _"We should always stay like this"_ he thought.

The two ninja arrived to Ichiraku's and ordered two bowls of ramen. They laughed all the while they remembered old mission memories: the way Ino cried when they were at the chuunin exam in the forest because she met a huge bug; Choji who stuffed his face as soon as he had recovered from the "bringing-back-Sasuke" mission and was quite thin at the time; the way they both were always nagging about Shikamaru's smoking. It felt good to be acting like regular teenagers, two friends eating and talking about the past. The Nara often mourned about the childhood they had left too soon. He sighed and pushed the empty bowl in front of him and spoke:

"I think I wouldn't ever have wanted a team even in the slightest bit different from what it is now and has always been."

"Yeah, awesome Team 10…" Ino smiled. "We've always had such a good bond, we didn't have to pass through all that "learn to trust" phase like the other teams."

"Yep, and every other team was so jealous of our teamwork!"

They laughed again, then sat there in silence, lost in thought. Ino started scratching the edge of the table. Shikamaru looked up at her: she was biting her lower lip. _"Uh-oh, she's nervous.."_

"Shikamaru, about last night…" she started.

The young man swallowed slowly. _"Okay, here it comes…"_

"I am really, truly sorry.." Ino managed to say, not getting her eyes off the table. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't mean for it to happen with you.."

The blonde looked up at the hurt Shikamaru, then her eyes narrowed in realisation.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I've known you for so long, I never thought…"

"I get it, you don't want this to get in the way of our friendship, right?" the Nara interrupted on a natural tone. "That's exactly what I think, we've been friends for so long, it was stupid and it won't happen again."

He smiled at her but she looked at him, startled. Shikamaru was starting to think he said something wrong.

"Yeah, okay" she finally broke the silence. "But don't you think…"

"What?"

"Nah, it's stupid, forget it."

"No, tell me!" the young man insisted.

Ino looked like she was thinking it through before she spoke again:

"I believe everything happens for a reason.."

"So what are you saying? That we had sex and it should make us suddenly lovers? Just like that, out of the blue?" he laughed.

"That's not what I was saying, you're just being a jerk about it!"

The kunoichi started to gather her thing in her tiny handbag, clearly hurt. Shikamaru sighed an took hold of her wrist, stopping her in her movements.

"Okay, I'm sorry Ino. But I don't understand, what did you expect?"

"I didn't expect anything, I just thought that if it happened with _you_ of all persons…"

Her sentence trailed off as she looked him in the eye. The strategist frowned. What was she saying? That it meant something to her? That she wanted it to be more? He shook slowly his head, then looked back into her eyes.

"Ino, we've always been good friends, what happened last night doesn't change a thing. Don't get all disturbed by it, it's already forgotten."

The blonde looked at him with disbelief written all over her face, than she composed her expression, smiled and shook her head.

"Of course it doesn't change a thing"

Shikamaru wasn't all that satisfied with the end of the conversation, but he guessed it was the furthest he would get. Women get all pissed off if you don't understand everything they say in one sentence, so best not risk pushing it. They got up from the table and went out the restaurant. The two ninja stopped there, each going to opposite directions.

"Well, bye." Shikamaru said, a little embarrassed .

"Yeah, have a safe walk home" Ino turned her back at him without a second look.

Shikamaru looked at her walking away for a while before continuing his road. God, things could get troublesome around girls and touchy-feely moments.

**Ino's POV.**

The young Yamanaka walked out the Hokage's office and closed gently the door. Great, she would be baby-sitting Sasuke while Shikamaru was off with that sand witch, playing superman in Suna. Ino sighed and left the tower and started walking slowly home. She then thought she could use some girl-on-girl time and turned right at the next crossroads towards her best friend's house.

The blonde decided to have a little sprint, it only took 5 minutes to Sakura's apartment. She started running at a comfortable pace. The memories of the passed afternoon appeared in her thoughts. The way Shikamaru had laughed at her when she had suggested they could take it further than friendship, the way he looked at her with amused shock as if what she said was so naïve… Ino started to feel the adrenaline push in her veins and sprinted even faster as the thoughts got her enraged. A kid on her way was shoved away and started crying, but the running blonde didn't care at the moment. The kunoichi finally slowed her pace as her more rational side took over in her head. What _did_ she suggest to Shikamaru earlier? That they should start dating, become lovers?

Ino stopped right where she was. _"Why should it mean something to me?"_ she thought. _"I often sleep with men without a second though. Besides, it was __**his **__first time, not mine.."_ Was it the fact that this time it was someone she knew so well, someone she respected?

"_It's not worth ruining our friendship for a relationship that would last so little time!"_ Ino clenched her fists, angry with herself for having such futile thoughts about someone she cared for so much. She wouldn't ruin everything just for some stupid need of romance.

The blonde approached the old tree in front of Sakura's room and started climbing. Yeah, those two never used doors, they preferred pissing each other off by just popping through the window at the most unexpected time. Ino lifted herself with her arm on the largest branch that led directly to the pinkette's room. She almost fell off the tree when she noticed she wasn't alone. The blonde squealed, losing her balance, grabbing a smaller branch just in time.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she screamed when she recognised the Sharingan-bearer crouching on the big branch, facing Sakura's window.

The older ninja turned over and scratched his head awkwardly, smiling to try to hide his embarrassment. Sakura was sitting on her bed, reading some old book. She seemed completely unaware of her stalker.

"Oh, hey there, Ino" Kakashi tried to sound natural. Well, as natural as you can be when caught watching your younger student from a tree.

"Um, I don't know what you're doing, sensei, but I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for this. By the way, shouldn't I call the cops?.."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, I was just watching over her. With all this Sasuke story, I was worrying for about her, so I, er, was making sure she was alright."

"Uh-huh…"

Kakashi feigned to notice the time it was and took off.

"Well, goodbye Ino, have a pleasant evening!"

"Yeah yeah…" she smirked at him and made sure he was well off before knocking on her friend's window.

"Hi there, pig!" Sakura greeted her, opening the window.

"Hey billboard-brow, did you know that you have your own, personal stalker?" Ino asked sitting down on her friend's bed and grabbing a pillow in her arms.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei? Yes, he's outside my window every evening 'checking on me'. It's kind of cute."

"It's kind of creepy."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

Ino sighed and rolled on her back, ready to storm out all that happened and her thoughts about it.

* * *

><p>"It sucks that you have to leave. Again." Ino pouted.<p>

Shikamaru sighed, putting in an extra sleeping-bag in his huge rucksack. Ino was sitting on his bed, reading his written mission assignment with her legs crossed and her back on a big pillow.

"What do you mean by 'again", Ino? I haven't been on a mission since we brought Sasuke back…"

"No, I mean, they always send you for the stupidest assignments in Suna. Don't they have any qualified ninja there?"

"They have had heavy losses during the war."

"So did we."

"I'm the one organizing the chuunin exams, it's _normal_ that they send _me_."

"Yeah, but a three days trip on your own? That's insane. And all this for what? So you can _escort_ their precious princess so she won't get into any trouble on her way to Konoha? And who will escort you on your way there? These people don't think…"

The strategist sighed again and gave the blonde his best bored expression. She rolled her eyes and gave up. After all, arguing on the day of his departure was probably not on the top of his "to do" list.

Ino got up from the bed and headed towards her bag and took out a small medical box and put it on top of the rucksack. Shikamaru stopped in his movement of putting in some socks, and looked at her questioningly.

"It's a little medical equipment, you have everything in it: bandages, ointments…Take care of yourself, don't be reckless!"

"Okay, I will. You never gave me this much attention before a mission.."

"Well, you never left for two weeks alone to Suna."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, lazy ass."

Shikamaru took the box and smacked it playfully on the girl's smaller back. She started giggling in her high pinched voice as she sat back on the bed. The Nara continued smiling while he finished packing. He and Ino have become closer since _that _night, but without the awkwardness they both expected.

Choji entered the room with a huge bag of chips in his arms, as if it was the dearest thing on earth. He handed it to Shikamaru who raised his eyebrows.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I decided to give you something too. You know, so you won't die of hunger on your way there."

"Thanks Choji, but you really don't have to, these are beef flavored ones, I know how much you love them…"

"Well, let's say that I love you more than my chips" Choji said, looking away, embarrassed.

"Come here." Shikamaru put the chips on top of his bag and gave his chubby friend a bear hug.

"Aww, you guys…" Ino squealed, dying of their cuteness.

The shadow-caster grabbed her arm and brought her in the hug too, she was now stuck between her two friends who had both one arm over her shoulders. Ino started giggling after a few moments. Shikamaru groaned than chuckled too. Choji was the only one to stay serious.

"Hey, don't ruin the quality team-bonding time!" and he started laughing too.

* * *

><p>At about 6:00pm that afternoon, a small group stood in front of the Konoha gate. Shikamaru stood there, facing his goodbye committee. His parents were there, as was his team and what was left of team 7: Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Ino looked at him with silent sadness catching up on her, she swallowed the lump in her throat and broke the silence.<p>

"Be careful, don't fall asleep just anywhere because you're too bored to move on! And don't forget to drink every now and then, you have to hydrate, …"

Shikamaru approached her with usual amused smirk and took her in his arms, interrupting her sermon. She gave up, even if she had prepared a speech for days now. The blonde threw her arms around his neck, not caring that the whole group was now watching them.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, believe it or not" he chuckled in her ear.

"Yeah, I know…" she closed her eyes, taking fully in the moment, and felt her heart racing strangely. The young man placed a light kiss right underneath her ear and squeezed her gently in his arms then started to loosen them. Ino didn't want to let go, she didn't want him to go away for so long, even if this wasn't his first long type mission.

"I'll miss you.." she whispered low enough so he was the only one who could hear it, then let her arms fall sloppily to her sides.

"I know" was the only thing Shikamaru said, without a second look, he turned on his heels and left the village.

The group of ninja stood there silently for a moment before Sakura took a few steps towards her best friend, ready to tease her.

"Well that was kinda…" but was interrupted by Ino who put her hand on the pinkette's mouth to silence her.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment." And she continued looking towards where Shikamaru had disappeared, with an empty feeling in her gut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, I put in a very bad joke about Temari, did you notice: "sand witch"? XD However, I promise not to be "disrespectful" of her character, because even if she's not my favourite, I believe every character has an important part to play in a story and that they deserve not to be denigrated. Wow, now that was deep. O_o'<strong>

**Not to get all Oscar speech-ish, but I would like to give a huge, affective and grateful "****THANK YOU!"**** to all my loyal readers and for the reviews. I would never have imagined that so many people would read my very first story and be so supportive! I love all the flattering kind of reviews, it gives me confidence, and I always welcome productive criticism from which I learn to improve my writing. Please continue!  
><strong>

**Thank you again,**

**DarkDream93**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Okay, I get a little carried away with the constant posting of new chapters, but since I've put it in standby for so long, well I guess I won't get scolded :p I really like this chapter and the next one because I get deeper into Ino's personnality and I find it really interesting and fun. :D**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything... _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 : When you're gone<strong>_

Ino watched angrily through the hospital window. Damn clouds colonised the sky for three days now. The kunoichi looked down at her cup of coffee she had recently filled. The black colour of it looked strangely familiar. Lately she had been nostalgic whenever she met dark shades, without knowing why. She took a sip and burned her tongue. The blonde placed it on the edge of the table, not to delicately, and started cursing. The past days had been a nightmare, everything seemed to go wrong, and her nerves were on the edge whenever something didn't go as she wanted.

"Hey, Ino, what are you doing? Break's finished, get back to work!" Sakura said, passing only her head through the small cafeteria door.

"Stop bossing me around! Keep yourself busy with your own work, forehead!" Ino hissed.

She went to the emergency room, where patients seemed to be flowing in as if it was World War III. The blonde medic went to the closest bed where lay an old man, jabbering to anyone who passed by.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" the kunoichi prepared already her tools.

"It's my ankle, I was putting on some new decorations and I fell down my latter. Nobody cared to help me even if everyone saw I was having difficulties! Not one strong young man to offer aid! And I come down in this hell hole where I wait for half an hour and nobody comes!"

While the old man was continuing his speech, Ino examined his ankle, which seemed to be fine, and she was concentrating hard on not killing the nagging old brat.

"Your ankle's all right, it isn't even sprained."

"What?.. And just like that, you're letting me leave? You won't give me _anything_ to feel better?"

"Put some ice on it and get some sleep. Surely you can do that on your own without help."

"Hey, no need to be rude, young lady!"

"I wasn't rude, but if you keep pissing me off, I can be damn mean! And sir, this is an _emergency room_, so unless you're in so much pain you can't move or you have an axe planted in your head, I suggest you stay home and don't waste our time! As you said, this is a hell hole already, so we don't need whining people who just need to call up attention! Good day, sir!"

Ino turned on her heels and went to the next bed, leaving the old guy behind with a shocked expression still on his face. Sakura looked intently at her friend who seemed to be avoiding everyone. The pinkette cleared her throat and decided to break the silence while treating her own patient.

"You know, you're _supposed_ to be kind to your patients, pig!"

"Wrong, I'm supposed to treat patients, no one ever talked about kindness in our contract, so shut up!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks, I'm _treating_ my patient, as you can see."

The blonde pulled a bit too harshly on her patient's bandages and he winced. She shot him a deadly glare and he continued to suffer in silence, without looking up again at the medic. _"What a shitty day, what a shitty week!.."_ Ino groaned at her thoughts. _"And it keeps getting better, we start babysitting that bastard Uchiha tomorrow. And then it will be a shitty couple of months! Oh joy…"_

"Ino?"

"_What?_" she turned around to see Choji standing in the emergency room entry. A sudden wave of regret shot through her as she saw her friend look confused. "Haruka? Can you take over for me?" the blonde asked the nearest nurse who kindly nodded. She headed outside in the waiting room with the Akimichi.

"I'm sorry, Choji. Everything has been so hectic these days…What brings you here? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! I've got some good news, you'll be glad!" the chubby boy smiled and handed the girl a written note. "It's Shikamaru. He's made it safely to Suna, he sent a messenger to Konoha just to reassure us!"

Ino's heart pounded so hard she thought it would break through her thoracic cage. The note had only two small lines written by the strategist's lazy hand : "I've made it to Suna easily. I'm fine, don't worry you guys." The blonde felt relieved, but in a strange way. She had avoided thinking about her friend, always finding something to occupy her mind, but unconsciously she had been sickly worrying. The girl looked up at her friend and shot her best smile.

"Thank you, Choji! You've just made my day!"

"Ah, you're welcome! I thought that you must be worrying and biting off everyone's head, so I took the afternoon off so I could bring you the message in person!" he was chuckling. Ino looked at him with disbelief, then she laughed too. Damn, he knew her well!

"So, want to grab a bite after you're finished with work?"

"I'm sorry Choji, I've got the late night shift. Another time why not, I'm free tomorrow morning!"

"Works for me, we'll have breakfast then!"

"Okay, _I'll_ come and get you at the apartment, because the other way around, I might be waiting for a _long_ time!" she laughed at the chubby boy's innocent expression, but he gave in.

"Yeah, you'll probably have to wake me. See ya!"

"Bye, Choji."

Ino headed back to the emergency room, feeling a bit more light, as if a weight was off of her shoulders.

* * *

><p>That night, the Yamanaka heir was sitting in an examination room, finishing up some paperwork. The hospital was almost empty, only a few medics stayed just in case of an emergency. The late night shift was one of Ino's favourite ones, she could take the time to think things through and because of all the caffeine her brain seemed to be working so much faster. And the <em>quiet<em>, it was just delicious.

She was interrupted in her thoughts as someone knocked on the door. Ino frowned, wondering who would come bother her in an empty examination room.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and she was on her guard, not knowing who to expect. Inuzuka Kiba entered the room, with a nasty smirk on his face.

"They told me you would be hiding in here."

"Kiba, what are you doing here? You need something?"

"Hm, you could say that.." he said looking at her strangely. Ino stood up as he entered the room and he walked towards her.

"What…Akamaru isn't with you?"

"You can't let animals in the hospital apparently." he shrugged.

"Well, they let _you_ in.."

"Huh, funny." The Inuzuka approached her, his face stopping just a few inches from hers. He flashed her a dazzling smile, showing off his sexy canines he knew turned every girl on. Ino just stood there blinking, not knowing what to do.

"You're hot in that medic's coat…" he said in a low voice, slightly growling at the end of his phrase.

"I'm always hot." The blonde simply stated.

"True."

"Kiba, what do you want?"

"You, of course!"

The young man pushed a blonde lock out of her eyes and kissed her hot cheek and continued to the tip of her nose and down to her mouth. He kissed her harshly, without asking for permission. Ino didn't react and, not knowing what to do else, she let her lips move with his. Kiba gently bit her lower lip and his hands went under the girl's white coat, taking in every curve of her body. Ino's hands worked of their own accord and went up his strong neck, grabbing a fistful of his spiky brown hair. He used his hips to push her back to the hospital bed behind her and forcing her to lie down. The blonde broke free of the violent kiss and gasped for air while the boy went down on to her neck, slightly biting the tender flesh there. Ino kept her eyes closed, and her brain was working at lightning speed. There was something wrong. She finally opened her eyes and looked at the man on top of her, who smiling down at her, about to take his leather coat off.

"Ever fancied doing it in a hospital?" he asked revealing his perfectly sculpted and tanned chest. Ino just looked at him with disbelief.

"No, Kiba stop!"

"What? We're just getting started! What's wrong, babe?"

"You're incredibly sexy." Ino stated, almost amused at the course of her thoughts.

"Yeah. So?" Kiba smiled, a little embarrassed.

"I don't want you." and she pushed the poor young man off her and started gathering her things.

"Wha-? You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Kiba yelled at her.

"No, I'm actually serious!" the girl started laughing as she shook the white coat off and went out of the room with her regular cloths, leaving a petrified, half naked Kiba behind.

Ino started running in the empty halls of the hospital. She felt so new, so light, and so happy with herself for the first time in so long. The blonde started laughing while running. She pushed the door of the girl's locker room and found Sakura grabbing her bag, about to leave.

" Sakura!" Ino said, a bit out of breath. "I've changed!"

"Yeah I can see that.." the pinkette eyed her clothing.

"No, I mean I've mentally changed! Kiba wanted to sleep with me and I said no!"

"That's, er, great Ino. You actually said no to a guy, that's cool…"

"Don't you get it? I said no to one of Konoha's hottest ninja! This _means _something, Sakura!"

"Well, maybe it means you didn't have sex with a guy because you're thinking about another one?.."

"I…That's not impossible, but I'm not sure…"

"Anyway, you're on the good path already, pig!"

"Thanks, billboard-brow! Let me buy you a drink to celebrate!"

"Oh, goodie, you should have epiphanies more often then!" the pinkette snorted and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Ino sat in the Hokage's office with Sakura on the chair next to her, Naruto, Choji and Kakashi were standing behind the two girls. Tsunade looked at each one of them slowly, then decided to speak:<p>

"Alright, today's the big day. I have a few things to clarify before we let him in."

All five ninja tensed and nodded once, ready to listen. The busty woman closed her eyes before she continued.

"I want at least one of you to be with him during daylight, at night he will be brought to a special apartment guarded by two anbu. I want you to act as normally possible around him, the point of all this is to blend him back into society. Now, what is "normal" to him, is the way things used to be…" Tsunade looked intently at the group of ninja in front of her. Sakura was the first to get a grip of what she was saying. _"Clever girl" _the Hokage thought, smirking.

"You mean you want us to act as we _used _to be at _twelve_?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking. Well, a bit more mature… Try to remember your characteristics of when you were younger. It shouldn't be too hard on Naruto, anyway.."

"I… Hey!" the blonde boy shouted, but Ino cut him off before he managed to continue.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke may be an emotional shrimp, but he's not stupid! He'll notice we're faking it!"

"It's part of being a ninja, Ino. Act well."

Someone knocked on the door, and Shizune entered discreetly and whispered something in the Hokage's ear.

"Let him in." the older woman commanded.

The door slowly opened and all five ninja in the room held their breath. Sasuke Uchiha entered the office, followed closely by an masked anbu. The traitor's eyes were as cold as ever while he looked over each person in front of him, but remained silent.

"Well Sasuke," Tsunade broke the icy silence. "Here's your welcoming committee, I'm sure you recognize every face. They will be looking after you to assure your easy blending into Konoha."

"Huh" the Uchiha smirked cruelly. "Cut the crap, they're my personal babysittors."

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit, Sasuke!" Kakashi snorted.

"Sasuke" a familiar voice caught the said men's eyes. Naruto was looking at him, with a scarily serious look on his face. Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for the blonde young man's reaction. He smiled simply, the calm Naruto smile (which was quite unusual).

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

"Nauto." Sasuke nodded once.

"Okay, I'll let you take off then, have a nice day, all of you." Tsunade interrupted.

The now six ninja headed out in the village, walking slowly in silence. Naruto was all over Sasuke already, attacking him with all sort of questions. Choji walked next to Kakashi, both of their minds set on their respective usual occupations: chips for one, porn book for the other.

Sakura stayed slightly back with Ino and they whispered to each other to make sure none of the men heard their dilemma.

"So, basically, we're supposed to go back at being stupid, biased Sasuke fangirls? Ino asked.

"Yep, that's the job. And we're supposed to be fighting over him, you think?"

"I guess… You can win, I don't stand a chance against you, forehead."

"I agree, but I'm in a generous mood: you can have him, pig."

"Nah, thank you, he's got like a broom stuck up you-know-where!"

"Two brooms!"

"At least!"

The two girls started giggling, and just then noticed that every guy in front of them were turned around, watching them with their eyebrows lifted. Including Sasuke. Sakura decided to react fast, she pushed Ino hard on the arm, almost making her fly, and shouted to her:

"Get away from me, you poisonous pighead!"

"What's _your_ problem, billboard-brow?"

The men turned back to their original direction, not interested in a girl fight. Sakura waited for them to be a few meters further and then went to help Ino up from the ground.

"Are you _crazy_?" Ino hissed.

"Sorry, it comes with the 'role', Sasuke will get suspicious if we're acting like actual friends!"

"Yeah, well I'll remember that alright! At least could you go a bit easy on the monstrous force please?"

"Okay, I'll try and go easy on you.." the pinkette smirked.

"Good. 'Cause next time I'll slap you so hard in the face it'll match your flat forehead!"

"Funny, pig!"

"Don't even get me started!" Ino stuck out her tongue, and they followed the group.

* * *

><p>"So Sasuke-kun, you're still as criminally handsome as back when we used to date.." Ino flirted with the cold man as the six ninja sat at a table in the bar.<p>

"I'd say he's even _more_ handsome, and don't lure yourself, pig, you guys never dated!" Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke sat there, between the two girls who were fighting over him. _"How pitiful" _the Uchiha thought. Naruto was still so excited around him and was telling all about his techniques.

"You know, I have this Sage Mode, which you haven't had the chance to see yet, it was so damn hard to learn and.."

"Don't you _ever_ shut it, dope?" Sasuke's cold voice silenced him. A hard smashing on the table had the traitor alert, as he looked for it's source he only found Sakura with her fist clenched on the table. Her pink hair hid her eyes, her voice almost as cold as Sasuke's when she spoke.

"Don't talk to him that way!"

The Uchiha was slightly startled at the girl's sudden change of behaviour. The said girl looked up at him, smiling sweetly. "Please, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.." he nodded once.

Kakashi looked at his students, one by one, before he turned his face, so no one saw him while he took a sip of his cup of sake. Ino's nose was slightly red and she had her head in one hand. She had a depressed look on her face. Choji was already snoring, apparently alcohol knocked him out fast. The copy-ninja looked at Sakura as she was playing with a bottle, using her delicate hands to turn around and then back to its original position. Sasuke looked at all of them too, and he felt disgust. He stood up, and Kakashi quickly grabbed his wrist, cautioning him.

"I'm going to the restroom. Do I need a babysitter for that too?" the Uchiha coldly asked.

"Actually, you do. Naturo, go with him."

Sasuke had to repress the need to roll his eyes as the blonde followed him. The two girls seemed to relax when the Uchiha left.

"Thank God!" Sakura stretched.

"I miss him.." Ino said, out of the blue.

"What? He just left to the restroom, he'll be back, just…"

"No, not that loser!" the blonde hissed. "I'm talking about Shikamaru, you dimbo!"

"Oh… Well how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I miss him, and I think I'm falling for him, Sakura!"

"You've had too many drinks, Ino…"

"No, I'm sincere, forehead! Why should it be impossible for me to fall in love with someone? And you're one to talk, Virgin Sakura!"

"Why you…"

"Sakura, calm down." Kakashi reached across the table and took hold of her hands, soothing her, but the pinkette continued.

"It's not because _I _don't go around screwing everything that moves that you have the right to judge me, you fat pig!"

"Who you're calling fat? And don't act like you're such a saint, you're in love with your teacher, for crying out loud!"

Sakura looked at her with her mouth falling open in disbelief. She looked over to the said teacher, whose eye popped open round, still holding her hands.

"What the _hell _is this?" a cold voice hissed behind them.

The three slightly tipsy ninja looked up at a shocked Sasuke. It was funny to see him wear a human expression. By the traumatised look on Naruto's face, they had been standing there for quite a while, overhearing the whole conversation.

"Kakashi's flirting with Sakura… And what's with the screwing around? I thought…" the Uchiha looked confused, betrayed and almost disappointed.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not _that _handsome." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You didn't seriously think you'd have us both head-over-hills in love with you? We grew out of it, it was kinda ridiculous…" Ino snorted, crooking her neck over to see the traitor's expression.

Sasuke managed to compose his face, and spoke with his usual icy tone.

"You people are way twisted. I'm out of here."

Sakura grabbed his wrist with crushing force, commanding him to stay put.

"This coming from a lunatic psychopath. We're stuck together, so like it or not, you stay. So sit!"

The pinkette kicked the chair next to her and forced the stunned man to sit back between her and Ino who gave him her best yakuza look.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka was lying in her bed, awake and confused. She thought about what she had said about Shikamaru to Sakura. The young woman wasn't sure if it was love she felt for her teammate, she had never thought all the time about someone like she did since he left Konoha. Her chest felt empty and most of the time she felt like she was losing it. All this was so new to the kunoichi, this feeling of belonging to someone. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.<p>

"Shikamaru"

He was with her, she could almost feel his touch, not burning like all the men she had been with before, more like something electrical. Ino imagined his strong arms around her, his face in the crook of her neck, her shoulders against his toned chest. They matched so perfectly together, their bodies fitting in one another in harmony. She could almost smell his particular scent. Ino felt warm and safe in Shikamaru's arms, she never wanted to leave. The young woman searched for her lovers lips, but never finding them, she opened her eyes. He was gone and she felt cold.

Ino shivered as she gathered the sheets around her freezing body. _"Just a dream"_ she tried to sink that sentence in her mind. The blonde looked out the window, at the moon throwing its pale light on the sleeping village. She wondered what _he_ was doing at that precise moment. Could he be thinking of her too? No, it's useless to dream, unless you make your dreams come true. Ino always followed that motto, that was hers, by the way.

The young woman put her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Next time, it wouldn't be just a dream.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Ino was pacing nervously in Sakura's room. The pinkette was amused as she sat comfortably on her bed, looking at her friend going over the mental preparation again.<p>

"So, when I see him, I just say it like that?" the blonde asked.

"Well, you should go get a drink, get warmed up, talk about old stuff before you hit him with your declaration."

"Oh, it's stupid, I'm like a twelve year old school girl with her first crush!"

"And it's quite amusing! You should see yourself, all lovey-dovey for the past two weeks!"

"You're not helping, Sakura!"

"Oh, sorry. It's not stupid, you're just afraid that if he refuses you, you'll lose your friendship with him. And your ego."

"I don't want it to be all awkward if he blows me off! I prefer us to stay friends!"

"You can't have both, Ino…"

"I know, I know…" the blonde sat on the bed and grabbed her head. "Stupid feelings!"

"Well, think of it this way: if you tell him, there's a chance you two get together and live happily ever after, or maybe he'll blow you off, and then it takes time, but you could still be friends… If you _don't_ tell him, you'll never know if you would have had a chance with him, and you'll watch him go off with another girl but stay friends. Question is: which one would you regret the most?"

Ino took a deep breath. She has changed a lot in the past three weeks, and she was sure that if it had been any other man but Shikamaru, he wouldn't ever had this effect on her. Sakura got up and patted her friend's shoulder, inciting her to get up too. The blonde stood up and they both left (using the door!) to Konoha's gate. Choji was already there, Kakashi was watching over Sasuke, so he was absent. The three ninja stood there, facing the great door, waiting for their friend to finally come home. Ino took both Sakura's and Choji's hand: feeling their comfort warmed her heart.

The gate finally started opening as the guards yelled orders, apparently seeing someone approaching. Ino's grip on her friend's hands tightened as her heart started racing, as if wanting to burst her whole body open. She took a deep breath as the doors made place for the incomers. The first thing they saw, was Shikamaru's smile, warm and full of life. The three friends smiled too. The next thing they saw, was Temari, also smiling. The third thing they saw, was that the two ninja were also holding hands. Ino's heart was shot dead and fell in the depth of the darkness slowly taking her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaa! A catastrophic ending!<strong> **I hope it wasn't too predictable... :s Anyways, I try not to be too hard on Sasuke...oh well, let's say he deserves it a little bit :p** **I'm not that much into drama, so the "broken hearted" parts will always have a little humor in them, just wait 'till you read the next chapter ;)**

**R&R please, kisses**

**DarkDream93**


	7. Chapter 7

__**Ladies and gentlemen, DarkDream93 is proudly presenting to you: chapter 7, yay! Okay, it's a bit shorter than the others, but as you will surely notice while reading it, I'm really not any good at drama. When it gets too intense or desparate, I always throw in a stupid joke or something, I'm truly sorry x) Please let me know what you think, because I will do an "ensemble" correction once I've posted all of my chapters. That said, I just have to add: just two more chapters left, it seems surreal! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: go look it up in my previous chapters, damn it! :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Kick in the teeth<strong>_

Sakura looked to her right. Ino was sitting back in her chair, her eyes glued on her knees. The blonde hadn't spoken the whole evening, which was very unlike her. She hadn't even touched her cup of sake. Choji cleared his throat and looked at the couple in front of the three of them.

"So, how did you two get together?"

Temari smiled, grabbing Shikamaru's arm, encouraging him to tell the story. The said ninja sighed and spoke, slightly blushing.

"Well, we have been working together for a long time, and, you know, when you're stuck with someone 24/7, you're bound to kill the person or get together… Can we not talk about this?"

"Actually, it was a bit more romantic than that," Temari interrupted. " He came to me with some miserable sand flower, he wanted to buy me a bouquet, but we don't have flower shops at Suna…"

Ino snorted once, not looking up from the spot she seemed to be trying to burn a whole through with the simple power of staring at it. Everyone around the bar table looked at her.

"Did I say something funny that I didn't notice?" the sand woman asked dryly.

"Nope, nothing funny about you, don't worry…" Ino said, still fixing her spot.

Temari looked up at Shikamaru in disbelief. The strategist just smiled at her, shrugging.

"Clearly someone isn't in a good mood" he teased the blonde in front of him.

No answer. It was Sakura's turn to clear her throat and try to appease the tension around the table.

"Cheers to Shikamaru and Temari, who made it safely back to Konoha." As she raised her glass. Everyone did the same, but Ino didn't bother meeting her cup of sake with the other's and drank it directly.

"What a great month…" The Yamanaka muttered.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, everyone went separate directions. Ino didn't say goodbye to anyone and headed straight home.<p>

"Hey, Ino!" someone shouted after her. She turned around to see Shikamaru running towards her.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Temari?" the blonde raised one eyebrow.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, you seemed a little…tense tonight…"

"Hum, don't worry, I've had a bad day… a bad few weeks, actually."

"Yeah I can see that… Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope, unless if you're willing to kill someone, but other than that, nah, go home Shika."

"What? What's with the killing someone? Ino, I think you…"

"Don't think, you do that enough on duty. Go home to your sand princess and be happy."

Shikamaru just stood there, frowning at the moody girl. The blonde just rolled her eyes, clearly he wasn't going to let her off the hook without any explanation, and she wasn't giving it to him.

"I wanted to let you know, Shikamaru, that I've changed. I've decided to not date anyone for a long time. Thought you would be proud of me.."

"I am, Ino. It's a good decision you've made, taking your time, and I'm sure you'll find someone who will respect you the way you deserve it. But you should know, I've always been proud of you."

"Wow, that's hard to tell… Anyway, thanks, go and be happy with your princess."

The kunoichi turned her back on the young man who just stood there for a while before heading home.

Her parents were asleep, luckily. Ino went straight upstairs and threw herself on her bed. She looked at the ceiling for quite a while, then she put her hand on her chest, making sure her most vital organ was still there, still beating. Wow, it actually was. _"I'm not going to cry, nope!" _she thought squeezing her eyes shut. _"I'm not going to cry… I'm not crying… My stupid cheeks get randomly humid of their own accord! Yep!" _The young woman sighed then pulled a sheet over herself.

The next day, Ino was taking charge of Sasuke. He was staying at the flower shop with her because she was on duty that day. The Uchiha sat on a chair near the counter where the blonde was preparing a luxurious bouquet. She was surprised he broke the silence of his own will.

"People do so useless stuff just not to get bored with their pitiful lives…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Flowers. You've actually got a shop full of useless shit." Sasuke took a rose petal in one hand and crashed it.

"Watch your language, Uchiha. You'll scare my clients away. And if you're so much into criticising useless stuff, try and take a look in a mirror and criticise your own useless existence. I'll be glad to help you." Ino didn't take her eyes off her work.

"You're not allowed to talk to me like that…"

"You know what? You're not a v.i.p. I'm supposed to escort, chicken head! I don't know if you noticed, but you're a criminal, a traitor I'm supposed to keep an eye on. So I'll talk to you how the hell I want! Now shut up if you're only going to say _useless_ stuff!"

Sasuke got up of his seat and slowly walked to the counter, put his elbows on the edge and watched the kunoichi carefully across the white counter. She never looked up at him, not merely interested.

"So, is it true?" he asked with his usual cold tone.

"What is, Chicken Head?"

"The sleeping around with random men?" he continued, slightly frowning at his new pet name.

"Oh, it used to be. But I've changed."

"Bullshit. People don't change."

"Correction," Ino looked up for the first time at the man in front of him. "Selfish, apocalyptical bastards as yourself don't change. Us, _normal_ people, have the choice to change what we don't like in our lives. And most of the time, that means changing yourself."

The Uchiha grabbed violently the girl's wrist, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't _ever_ call me a bastard again!" he hissed.

"Or what, you're gonna wish me to die? Let go of me, Uchiha, you're going to hurt yourself." Ino spoke calmly, but she had already grabbed a kunai she always kept attached to her thigh. He looked at her with that murderous look for a while then let go and regained his original position on the counter. The kunoichi felt slightly relieved. She wasn't sure how strong he was, but she didn't really want to get in a fight with him so soon.

"Is this "change" permanent?" the man continued his icy inquisition.

"I guess so. Why does this interest you?"

"Well, since I'm stuck in this rotten village, I might as well get to know all its village idiots and have some fun pointing out their weaknesses." The smirk on his face made Ino want to slap him so bad, but she forced herself to concentrate on the delicate flowers in her hands.

"If I were to court you, would you sleep with me?"

_Snap_. Ino broke the flower's branch as she was caught off guard. She managed to compose her face when she looked up at the inquisitor, who had a cold but serious look on his face.

"If you're horny, Sasuke, get yourself a prostitute. I wouldn't sleep with you in a million years!"

"Who said I would give you a choice?"

Against her will, the blonde's blue eyes narrowed.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I think you know well, Yamanaka. What, would there be someone to protect you?"

"I don't _need_ someone to protect me, Uchiha! And you wouldn't get far, I'd cut your balls off before you could make your first move. Now shut the hell up and go sit in your corner, you parasite!"

With a satisfied smirk, Sasuke went back to his seat and sat there arms crossed and eyes closed. The little bell above the shop's door rang, cautioning Ino that a client had arrived. She made her best smile to greet the incomer. That smile quickly faded. Shikamaru was walking towards the counter and Temari was staying slightly behind, admiring the rich world of flowers around her.

"Hey, Ino."

"Shikamaru." She nodded once, but was startled by the sudden presence right next to her. Sasuke stood very close to Ino and watched the strategist analytically.

"Oh" the Nara looked at both of them, then at Ino only. "I didn't know you were on duty today."

"Yes, the good days keep on coming for me, don't they…" the blonde forced a smile. "What do you want, Shika. Flowers?"

"No", the young man seemed a little disoriented by the harshness of her tone. "Actually, I came here to ask you if you would be available to participate at the chuunin exam. There aren't enough jonin, so I'm asking a few chuunin of our grade to survey the rookies. Like, assisting the written exam would be _really_ great!"

"Sorry, I've got my hands full. I've got the shop most of the days for the next few weeks, and they still need my help at the hospital, not to mention with the chuunin exam, kids will be flying in the emergency room constantly…"

"Argh, well, thanks anyway.." Shikamaru was scratching the back of his neck. "So, how's it going in here?"

Ino felt Sasuke's look on her face but decided to ignore him.

"Actually, I'm kinda busy, Shikamaru. No time to chit-chat, sorry."

"So this is your fabulous 'always available' team, Shika?" Temari came to the counter too, grabbing the Nara's hand. "Shikamaru wanted to talk to you all morning, and now you're ditching him for _flowers_? Some friend…"

Ino clenched her jaw and looked at the sand woman, keeping her face composed.

"I don't expect you to understand, Temari. It's a boring family business, we trust one another with it and live in perfect harmony and love, and my friends understand that. Oh, by the way, how are your brothers? I know how close you three are…" she gave her most cheesy smile and enjoyed the furious look on the older woman's face.

"So, if you don't mind, I've got lots of work to do, but you can come by my house anytime this evening, Shika. You know you're always welcome!"

The strategist gave her a confused smile and dragged his furious girlfriend out of the shop.

"You didn't mean that." Sasuke stated, still staring at the kunoichi.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" the blonde closed her eyes to calm herself.

"He's not welcome. You don't want to see him, you're avoiding him."

"Shut up."

"So I'm right" the Uchiha took a seat next to the girl, with an evil smirk on his lips. "You're in love with him, and now you're jealous of an older woman. How pitiful."

Ino took the knife she used to cut off the flowers, and with lightning speed, stabbed it in Sasuke's chair, right between his legs and very close to his intimate parts. She left the counter, going to get a bucket of water. Ino didn't take a second look at the Uchiha, or else she could have seen the drop of cold sweat flowing down his forehead.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, outraged.<p>

Ino looked at her with a pitiful face from the branch outside her friend's window.

"I'm in desperate need of girl talk, Sakura…" the blonde pleaded.

"Why can't you use a door?" Sasuke asked from under the tree.

"_You_ shut up, and don't move!" Ino yelled back at him. She could almost hear him roll his eyes when he answered.

"That would be a little difficult since you attached me with your chakra, idiot!"

"And you brought Sasuke?" Sakura's face turned red. "This is really not the right moment, Ino, and you come to visit me with _him_?"

The blonde raised one eyebrow and eyed her best friend. She was wearing a towel around her body and her hair was almost purple because it was wet.

"Oh, I'm sure Sasuke won't bother your outfit, or even better, we can let him outside attached to the tree! So, will you _please_ let me in…"

"Sakura, what is it?.." A male voice called from behind the pinkette. Ino tilted her head to see over her now more-than-red friend's shoulder a very naked Kakashi, with only a towel around his waist and his hand covering the lower part of his face. He was soaking wet, just like Sakura. Ino's mouth fell open and right when she was about to curse very un-femininely, she lost her balance and fell from the tree. Luckily, Sasuke was on the perfect spot to slow down her fall. He muttered some curse with his face in the ground and a Yamanaka girl sprawled over him. She sat up, patted her arms and backside to get all the dirt off, then she patted Sasuke's head.

"You see, you're not as useless as everyone thinks!"

The Uchiha gave her very explicit threats on her life while the blonde helped him stand up, but she ignored him. The image of Sakura and Kakashi together haunted her thoughts. She was sure going to tease the pinkette forever with the event.

As Ino started walking, she was now wondering who she could turn to for a friendly talk: Sakura was obviously busy, Choji was working with his father, Shikamaru…well he was the problem. She looked to her right, where Sasuke was walking, he looked at her too and when she shook her head, he looked confused. Tenten wouldn't give her any good advice, Hinata was too shy… Oh well, she'd have to go with that last one.

"This way, doggy." Ino directed Sasuke when turning left at the next crossroads, which earned her a disgusted hiss.

The Hyûga mansion was huge, you could get easily lost in all its chambers. Ino politely announced herself at the housekeeper who escorted her and the Uchiha to the beautiful courtyard where Hinata was meditating.

"Hey there, Hinata!" the blonde jumped on the brunette, hugging her from behind.

"I-Ino-san! It's good to see you!"

Hinata turned around and looked shocked when her pale violet eyes met the cold Uchiha ones. Ino looked at the man standing next to her, who couldn't look any less bored.

"Don't mind him. I'm just babysitting him, but I desperately need to talk to someone!"

"O-okay, I'll get us some tea, come."

She led them to a big room, which was one of the numerous guest rooms in the mansion. Sasuke sat down in the garden, analysing the Hyûga training field. The two girls sat to a low table and left the fan open, so Ino could keep an eye on the traitor. Hinata filled two cups with a delicious mint flavoured tea and handed one to Ino.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Ino-san. S-so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, where to begin… Okay, I'll just say it directly: I'm in love with Shikamaru, but he's now dating Temari.."

The Hyûga heiress looked embarrassed, not really knowing what to say or do. She only reached her hand out and patted Ino's.

"I'm so scared, Hinata." The blonde's voice was cracking at the end of her sentence. "I think he's really serious with that sand girl, and I'm just starting to fall for him. I'm afraid I'll lose him forever, and I can't be friends with him with all these feelings that seem to burst inside me every time I see him. With _her_!"

She paused for a minute, trying to keep herself together. The kunoichi looked up at the shy girl in front of her, and her voice, barely louder than a whisper, sounded almost pleading when she spoke again.

"Hinata, how can you stand seeing Naruto always run off with Sakura? How is it you seem always positive and healthy?"

The pale-eyed girl looked confused for a minute, but then she showed almost determination to answer her friend.

"I-I love Naruto-kun, and I only hope he will be happy. Even if it's not with me…"

"How can you say that? Aren't you human? You've _got_ to have at least a bit of selfishness in you!"

"N-no, Ino-san. You are mistaken, I am a very selfish person…"

"Oh, come on, Hinata!…"

"Sometimes, I wish Sakura-san would disappear, a-and maybe Naruto-kun would notice me.. B-but then I get mad at myself for thinking like that, because I also like Sakura-san…"

"Hinata Hyûga, I'm sorry to say this, but you're in love with a dope. You even made him a clear declaration, before you fought Payne, and he _still_ didn't reply…"

The Hyuga heiress giggled lightly, even Ino smiled a bit.

"Yes, Naruto can be a bit dense sometimes, but that's one of the things I find cute in him…"

"Ooooh, you're coming on the dark side of the force!"

The two girls laughed again, then Hinata grabbed Ino's hand again, and looked her seriously in the eyes.

"Ino-san, I think you should tell Shikamaru-san what you feel."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, coming from you!"

"I know. B-but when I told Naruto-kun, even if he didn't answer yet, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders."

Ino thought of what her friend had just said, then looked her hesitantly in the eyes.

"He won't leave her for me…" and she started really crying for the first time. The brunette got up and sat next to the sobbing girl and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe he won't. But you won't know for sure if you don't try. Don't give up, Ino-san!"

"Thank you, Hinata. Can…can I stay here for a bit, please?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Ino walked in silence home. She had left Sasuke at his guarded flat in the other side of Konoha. The blonde entered her house silently, her father was off on a mission and her mother was probably sleeping. She dropped her keys and her bag near the stairs and went straight to her room. Only bothering to drop her clothes on the floor, she put on a short and a top and threw herself on her bed. The tears wouldn't take long before appearing on her cheeks, buried in her pillow.<p>

"Good evening to you too." A voice spoke somewhere in her room. Ino jumped on her knees on her bed, automatically grabbing the kunai she kept under her pillow. She relaxed when she recognised the familiar chakra and threw herself back on the pillow.

"Go home, Shikamaru."

"You said I could come by anytime this evening. I've been waiting for quite a while, you know." the man sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Not now. Leave me alone."

"What's up with you, Ino? You've been acting all weird since I came home."

"…"

"Are you _mad _because I came back?" she could guess he was frowning above his analytical eyes.

"I'm not mad you've come back, it's _who _you came back with…"

"Yeah, I noticed it was a little tense between you and Temari."

"Tense?" the blonde took balance on her elbows as she tilted her head up to the dark pineapple. "The woman's cold and pushy, and just _so_ annoying!"

"I've never asked you to approve of my relationships."

"That's not fair. You're the one asking me what's bugging me, so I'm telling you. If you're not happy with what I think, then _go home_!"

Ino dug her face back in her pillow. Shikamaru sighed next to her, then reached out to touch her arm, but she snapped it away when she felt the contact.

"Don't do that. You've made a choice, stick with it and leave me alone!" the blonde shouted, her voice shaking even with the fabric muffling it.

"What are you talking about, Ino?"

The kunoichi sat up and looked the Nara right in the eyes, her blue orbs burning through the thin layer of glittering tears.

"Shikamaru, I'm not your buddy! No, I'm not going to jump around the village because after almost a month of worrying sick for you, you come home with that witch as your girlfriend! I'm sorry if I'm so weak, but after what happened between us, I can't just act like I'm happy for you! I'm too selfish for that, and I'll be too selfish to be at your wedding with Temari and I'll be too damned selfish to congratulate you when you'll have your first kid with her!"

The strategist sat on the bed, his eyes almost empty of expression, shock gracing his face. Ino took this chance to lean quickly forward and kiss him desperately on the lips. She threw her arms around his neck in abandon, pressing her body against his unusually cold and rigid one. Shikamaru was motionless against her lips, his brain freezing on the spot. He finally pushed her harshly back on the bed. The young woman looked up at the confused man in front of her. "What are you doing?" he hissed in the most icy tone Ino had ever heard, as he looked down upon her in disgust.

"If you love Temari, then leave now." Ino whispered, a tear rolling down her red cheek.

Without a second thought, Shikamaru got up and jumped out the window. The blonde fell back on her bed, letting her body shake in the emotion.

"Thought so too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, how sad... Sorry Ino, but Shikamaru and Temari seem to be a very popular and natural couple, which I've never understood! Hang in there, blondie! x)<strong>

**So, what did you guys think? I noticed something by reading the reviews: some people understand inuendos that I didn't put in there on purpose, and I think it's really funny! Anyway, I love reading your different points of view on the story, it's really interesting. In case you didn't get the hint: PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

**Kisses, keep reading!**

**DarkDream93**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**Chapter 8: Check! Let's take a look into Shikamaru's tormented mind, shall we? I think this was the chapter I had the most fun writing, hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much.**

**Disclaimer: same old, same old... don't own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 : Take a bow<strong>_

Shikamaru's POV:

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Shikamaru's mind was spinning at a hundred miles per hours. What _was_ that, just then? Why did Ino behave like that? He closed his eyes, remembering the burning look in her eyes right before she kissed him, the desperation in the move of her lips… The young Nara surprised himself thinking of the softness of those cherry coloured lips, then slapped himself mentally. He fidgeted with his keys, finally opening the apartment door. Temari was sitting in his bed, with only a shirt of his on her, her bared legs stretched in a sensual way.

"It took you long enough!" she said, smirking. "Your chubby friend bored the hell out of me, so I said I went to sleep. I don't know how do you spend your days with him…"

"Don't talk about Choji like that!" he interrupted her as she was laughing.

"I take it didn't go too well with that blondie of yours…"

"Ino" he corrected. "You could at least _try_ to respect my friends, Temari!"

"I only show respect to those who respect me. Your friends are no exception."

"Yeah, well what is respect for you, huh? People being scared of you and obeying your every order? Fear hardly leads to respect, Temari!"

"It's not me you're angry with."

The older woman looked at him intently, Shikamaru sighed and taking his vest off, he sat on the edge of the bed. The dark blonde sat behind him and put her arms around his chest, kissing the back of his neck.

"Why do you keep going to see that Ino if she only makes you unhappy?"

The Nara thought of that comment for a moment. _Unhappy._ Was he happy? He wasn't even sure what "happy" meant anymore. He tried to concentrate on what the woman behind him was saying.

"…and we'll move to Suna where you won't be bothered with all this nonsense."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I gave it a little thought, and I think you should move in with me at Suna! I hate the wet weather here, and there won't be any disturbances anymore there, just you and me.."

"Are you calling my friends "disturbances"?" Shikamaru hissed above his shoulder.

"What now, Shikamaru? I'm the one trying to find a right truce for us to be happy, and you keep getting angry at everything I say!"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

The strategist got up, took off his pants and his fishnet shirt and put on just a pair of shorts. He lay himself on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. Temari wasn't apparently in the mood of sleeping as she crawled across the bed and straddled his hips, gently caressing his chest.

"Shikamaru, are you going to go to sleep so soon?"

"It's been a long day, Temari. Some other time, sorry."

It's not that he was so tired, but Shikamaru felt really bad at the thought of making love to Temari, thinking about Ino all the time. The older woman got off of his lap, groaning. The young man laid on his side and tried to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning he got up early, ready to go at the meeting with the village's jonin. He quickly got dressed and left a sleeping Temari behind. When he arrived to the meeting room, he was surprised to see more people than expected. Around the table sat the very few jonin that persisted, and behind them stood also his grade chuunin. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Hinata all smiled at a stunned Shikamaru. And Ino. The blonde beauty stood there, looking over a paper report, surrounded by their friends, all wearing their chuunin vests.<p>

"What's up? What are you all doing here?" Shikamaru asked, still confused.

"Well," Sakura spoke up with her bright smile. "Ino told us you needed some help for the exam, so she asked all of us to come, and we're not very numerous, but we're the ones who made it!"

The strategist looked over at Ino who was still looking down at the report. He didn't know what to say.

"I…It's…well, thank you all, but are you sure you've got the time?"

"I'm bored out of my brains, and I'm _dying_ for some action!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"I don't mind bullying some rookies for a change." Kiba chuckled.

"W-we are glad to help you out Shikamaru-san." Hinata shyly said.

"We even got Kakashi-sensei to participate!" Naruto added.

The copy-ninja walked out of his corner and stood next to Sakura, who exchanged an embarrassed smile with Ino.

"So, let's get down to business. Shikamaru?" Kakashi offered.

"Ah yes, so we've been having some trouble sharing the different tasks, but we're more than enough now, I think."

He was interrupted by someone opening harshly the door. Temari came in, out of breath and clearly furious.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she came to face the table and whispered harshly to her boyfriend's intent. "Why didn't you wake me? What is wrong with you!"

"I thought you could take care of yourself! We'll discuss this later, you're already late, you know!"

The sand woman gave him a murderous look but he faced the small assembly in front of him, and they all had a twisted grin. _"Okay, so they heard everything" _he thought. _"Great!"_

"Can we _please_ put the lovey-dovey nagging to the side and focus on our job?" Anko ordered more than she asked.

The strategist nodded once and took a quick look at Ino. She had this nasty, satisfied grin on her face as she looked back at him. Not showing any emotion, Shikamaru started gathering the genin's name lists, but inside he was boiling. _"She's enjoying our public humiliation! Or maybe she likes Temari getting mad at me?"_

A few hours later, deliberating on the tasks, the group of ninja came to an accord regarding the different challenges.

"For the written exam, I propose Ino!" Sakura raised her hand.

"What?" Ino looked at her with round eyes.

"Well, since Ibiki is gone, I think we should use someone of the same cut." The pinkette smiled at her own brilliance.

"Since when I'm like Ibiki?" the blonde sounded frustrated.

"No, she's actually right!" Anko interfered. "You've done spying and interrogating on missions, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but I hardly see…"

"It makes sense to pick someone of the Yamanaka family." Kakashi nodded.

"I don't think I'm capable of…"

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Sakura interrupted the other kunoichi.

"I think it's a good idea, Sakura! Ino's very good at spying, analysing the students during the exam should be a piece of cake for her!"

"And we'd have the two Hyûga as the jury team, and also Sakura and Kakashi!" Anko added.

"Hey, isn't that a bit harsh for the jury?" Kiba asked, scratching his head. "I mean, have a braniac, a sharingan bearer and two pairs of byakugan? Poor kids…"

"They sure got large shoes to fill in…" Naruto commented.

Every ninja sat in silence around the table, remembering their personal experience during the exam. They sat in the conference room for about half an hour, then Shikamaru decided to dismiss his friends and coworkers . They had gotten much further in little time with the help of the new participants.

Everyone started leaving, Shikamaru waited for Ino to walk out of the room too.

"Hey, thanks." He said avoiding her eyes.

"You're welcome, Shikamaru."

"So, where are you going now?"

"I'm heading to the interrogation department, there's a few things I need to discuss there."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry, you'll do great supervising the written exam."

"I know, I'm the best!" she stuck her tongue out childishly at him before turning around the corner.

Shikamaru watched her walk away, still smiling. He was startled by Temari's voice right next to him.

"You two seem to be going along pretty fine." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "May I ask what is your problem? You come home last night, and you start getting angry at me for no reason, this morning you don't wake me up on purpose…"

"I didn't do that on purpose, I seriously thought you would be able to get up by yourself."

"Oh, of course. Are you happy, humiliating me in front of every important ninja in your village? I'm _trying_ to understand you, Shikamaru, but honestly…"

"Temari, believe it or not, everyone isn't out there to stab you! Everything isn't about _you_!"

The sand woman looked at him, frowning and breathing heavily.

"So who _is _it about? That blonde slut?"

"Ino's _not_ a slut! And could you for one second think that sometimes I think of my job only, and occasionally of myself?"

"Oh, _please_! You're always thinking of yourself, Nara! You never make an effort, it's like I'm living this relationship all by my self!"

"Well, maybe you're meant to live alone, woman!" Shikamaru shouted, tired by her useless excuses and plaints.

Temari looked a him, a little sadness lighting her dark green eyes.

"You don't mean that…"

"Maybe I don't, I just need some time alone…"

She nodded then turned slowly away. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes.

"That didn't go very well, if I do say so myself." Kakashi's voice sounded from behind.

The Nara sighed again, keeping his eyes shut. _"Will I ever have peace?" _

"Can I help you with something, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, but maybe I can help you, Shikamaru."

"How's that?" He finally opened his eyes and looked at the older ninja in front of him now.

"I've noticed you've got "ladies" problems. Two of them."

"No, I've got one "ladies problem" and one very annoying and confusing female "teammate problem"."

"Ah, I've been your age too Shikamaru. I know you don't always think of one woman at a time. Maybe I can give you some advice, hm?" the copy-ninja kindly smiled.

"You sound really old when you say stuff like that. But what the hell, give it a shot."

"You're involved with Temari, yes?"

"Yep, lucky me."

"And you're confused by Ino, who's your friend of forever and teammate, correct?"

"Good things keep on happening to me."

"You need to listen to your women, Shikamaru. I know it can be very boring, and you can think it's a waste of time, but with some exercise, you get used to it."

"Wow, that's your advice? You really _are_ old, Kakashi-sensei."

"I may not be sixteen anymore, but I've recently re-discovered what it meant to be in a relationship, and…"

"With Sakura? Don't try and be all mysterious about it, the whole village knows."

The silver-haired man's one eye popped open in disbelief.

"Ino." Shikamaru justified. They both nodded. Women just can't keep their mouths shut.

"So, as I was saying," Kakashi continued, clearing his throat. "You might imagine that a woman like Sakura isn't easy to handle. You know how I survive?"

"I can't imagine."

"I listen to her when she's troubled (which happens very often!) and I console her. What women really need, is someone to be there and listen to them and bring them comfort."

"With all due respect, sensei, what use do I get out of that advice? I'm still stuck between two troublesome women…"

"Think of it this way: which one are you more willing to listen to?"

Kakashi took out his book and walked away, satisfied with his philosophical advice. Shikamaru stood there, chewing on what the elder ninja just said. _"Hm, maybe it's not so stupid after all"_ he thought _"Well, coming from a twisted pervert, anyway."_ And he walked off too.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru looked up at the sky. Clouds were moving slowly with the wind. He once again wished he could be among them, free and quietly following the wind's course. Picking out a cigarette of his back pocket, he was about to light it when someone called him from somewhere in the crowded street.<p>

"Yo, Shikamaru! Wait up!"

The said ninja turned around and was almost not surprised at all to see Naruto running towards him.

"We're having a guys night up at the Inuzuka's tonight, will you come?" the blonde flashed him one of his hugest smiles.

"Um… Dunno, I've got some paper work to finish up…"

"Oh come on, it can wait! And you _really _need to get some male company!"

"Huh? What are you…"

"I ran into Kakashi earlier and he said you had your hands full with girls, and Kiba proposed a little guys party at his place, so I think it's _your _place to be."

The Uzumaki boy eyed his friend for a moment, questioningly. Shikamaru sighed then gave in.

"I guess some quality boys time can't hurt."

"_Although, the last time we had a guys night out I ended up screwing my troublesome teammate…" _he thought frowning slightly.

"Great! Bring some beers then!"

"Yeah yeah…"

The strategist headed towards his apartment, but then he figured he'd rather not talk to Temari that soon after their conflict. Before he even knew where he would spend the rest of his day, his feet led him to his parent's house. He passed the thin door and entered his childhood mansion. Shikamaru looked around, looking for his father, instead he heard humming nearby. His mother was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Shikaku, is that you?"

"It's me, mom."

"Shikamaru?" the woman dropped the dish she had in her hands and jumped on her son, embracing him warmly. "I didn't know you came back to Konoha! I've missed you!"

Shikamaru put his arms around his mother's back, a little startled by her showing emotions like this. They let go of each other and Yoshino kept his face in her hands and admired her son for a bit then turned back to her work.

"How did it go?"

"Yeah, good." The young man sat down at the table behind her.

"Have you met interesting people there? Your father says the Sunagakure aren't the nicest people out there…"

"They're okay, I guess…" he bit his lips, then added. "I'm dating one, at least…"

Yoshino dropped the dish again and turned around, her face a bit red. Shikamaru sat back into his chair, already waiting a nagging assault. Instead, his mother smiled and looked excited.

"You have a girlfriend, Shikamaru? You have to come and present her to us when your father gets home from his mission in a few days! What's her name?"

"It's Temari."

The smile disappeared as fast as it came. The middle-aged woman was still red but not of happiness anymore.

"That cold-hearted princess of the desert? Shikamaru, what are you _thinking_?"

"You don't know her, mom…"

"I know her reputation, and even your father dislikes her! I was ready to accept a girlfriend from Suna, but not _her_! God, Shikamaru why can't you choose a decent Konoha woman?"

"Oh, whatever, I don't know why I even told you…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Yoshino took a deep breath and turned back to her task. The young man could see she was still tense but she was trying very hard not to get angry anymore.

"I don't like you dating her. They say she's the must unmerciful kunoichi there is. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Plus, it's not a woman who's going to hurt me." he snorted.

"What do your teammates have got to say about this?"

"You know Choji, he supports me in whatever I do…"

"I can imagine, it's what Ino says that I'm interested in."

"Well, I guess she reacted a lot like you…" he started and then thought _"Which is a bit scary…"._

"I see…"

"Why do you want to know what Ino said so much?"

"I don't know, I've always had a fantasy that you and her would get married. She's a good girl with a great attitude and a big heart, she's from a respectful family… I'd say Ino's very much what every mother wishes for their only son. Someone to take care of your lazy self." Yoshino giggled.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to smile at her mother's childish dreams.

" Yeah, Ino's pretty amazing…"

His mother turned around and looked at him with a serious glare.

"Then why don't you ask her out, for crying out loud!"

"Because I'm _involved_, do you understand that?"

"Raaah, you're hopeless!"

The strategist rolled his eyes and got up, ready to leave. When he was about to open the door, Yoshino's voice called calmly from behind him.

"Come and visit me more often, Shikamaru. I've really missed you."

The Nara boy sighed, then opened the door.

"I will, mom."

* * *

><p>"BRAAAAH! Beer's up, guys!" Kiba shouted when he put a whole pack on the table. They were five in the Inuzuka house's garden. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Choji all took a bottle of beer in hand. The house wasn't big, but it had a huge garden that led to the forest. They had a fire going on and Choji was grilling beef.<p>

"Life is so sad, I've never really noticed it…" Naruto said with his head on the garden table.

"I never knew you could be a pessimist." Neji laughed.

"You need to get laid, man!" Kiba chuckled.

"You're not getting laid either, Inuzuka!" the Hyûuga heir laughed.

"Shut up!"

There was an awkward silence and Kiba took the chance to talk to Shikamaru.

"So, how's it going with your sand hottie?"

"Good."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Kiba's trying to get details out of you." Neji informed the strategist.

"Oh, I know. And he's not getting any." Shikamaru laughed. "So what about you, Neji? With Tenten? Not that I care, but since we started…"

"She's constantly on missions and I don't really know where we are in our relationship. I'm getting tired of waiting faithfully around for her…"

"Wow, you really _are_ like a girl!" Kiba laughed.

The Hyûuga shot him a deadly glare, then ignored him. Choji sighed next, happy with his faithful love: meat. The others just laughed then drank silently their beers. Shikamaru thought about his situation for a second. He was with his friends, so he decided to act spontaneously.

"I had sex with Ino at the hot springs."

The four ninja in front of him dropped their mouths and looked at him like fried birds.

"Now I'm dating Temari," he continued, sipping from his bottle from time to time. "and I don't know what to do about this whole situation. And Ino's acting oddly."

"Do you have feelings for Ino?" Neji was the first to talk.

"I don't know. She's been acting all jealous around Temari, and it's kind of cute. But I really don't know what to think. It's really not going that well between Temari and me, also.."

"I think Ino's just worrying for you, like she always does." Choji stated, turning back to his grill.

"According to Sakura-chan, there's a lot more going on in Ino's head." Naruto added, suddenly rising his head from the table.

"Maybe she's just afraid to lose you like a friend. You know, you getting all touchy-feely around your girlfriend and leaving her behind…" Kiba shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"I think she's in love with you! You should pick her, she would be a brilliant nagging wife and mom!" the Uzumaki looked at the strategist with a very serious look.

"Let's think rationally," Shikamaru sat down at the table. " IF I stay with Temari, we will be at each others throats all the time, and I'll be coming home to a ferocious but stable woman. IF I choose to go with Ino, it would be fun, since we know each other so well, and she'd be nagging but she'd understand me entirely, but she'd be sleeping around with other men. I don't even know why I'm even thinking about this, it's obvious…"

"Nah, you screwed her up, dude!" Kiba said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Since she slept with you, Ino doesn't screw around. I tried to take her to bed, but she pushed me away. I mean, she refused _me_! She was like this wild horse, completely untamed, and you went off and broke her! You destroyed all the fun in her, dude!"

Shikamaru's heart did a strange jump in his chest. Ino remained faithful to him. Well, not faithful, since they weren't dating, but she stuck with him. He thought of that beautiful strawberry fragranced hair in his hands as he closed his eyes.

"I can't do this to Temari…"

"You said "this". It means you've already made a decision." Neji smirked.

"Still, I've had feelings for Temari for so long, now I finally get her and I let her go for my childhood friend?.."

"Which one would make you more happy? Be selfish, don't think about the others this time!" Neji frowned, urging him to be rational.

"I'm not sure…"

"Okay, sleep on it!" Kiba interrupted. "Now let's eat and wrestle or something, all this girl talk is killing my testosterone one by one!"

They laughed and got up from the table and went towards the fire where Choji was already eating. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him away from the others.

"I've got the same problem!" the blonde whispered.

"Huh?"

"Hinata declared herself to me. Twice! And I don't know what to tell her, I've liked Sakura-chan for so long but I've got this feeling we're not going anywhere. And Hinata, she's sweet, kind and really cute, but I don't know… I've never had to make such a difficult decision in my life!"

He grabbed his blonde spiky hair and looked really crazy for a minute there. Shikamaru smiled in compassion. He thought then of Kakashi and Sakura together, and wondered if Naruto was aware of their affair. Knowing him, he certainly wasn't.

"Naruto, I'm saying this as a friend: don't chase after Sakura, you'd only hurt yourself. Hinata, on the other hand, is one of Konoha's greatest beauties and she's kind and naïve, just like you. You two would make a fine couple, and you'll look after each other all the time. Believe me, no one would make you more happy and vice-versa."

"Damn, you give good advice! Why can't you use that on yourself?"

"It's a lot easier when you're not in the action, when you're more objective. In my own love stories, I'm just as lost as you." he chuckled.

"I think you should choose Ino, you two are perfectly compatible."

"Yeah, thanks for your advice. Let's go with the others, no more women talk tonight!"

"Thank God."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, love ain't easy! So, dear readers, let me know what you think! I'm dying for reviews here! x) My friends, we're rapidly approaching the fateful end: one more chapter to go!<strong>

**Please, continue reading!**

**DarkDream93**


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**Wow, I've actually finished a story! There's a first time for everything, right? :) So, dear readers, I really really hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and I also hope I didn't disappoint any of you! Have fun ;)**

**For the last time: I don't own Naruto or any of the amazing characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 : Crawling back to you<strong>_

Ino sat alone in the interrogation room. She looked at the device that her father had used to get into Pein's mind and wondered if she would be able to use it one day. The kunoichi closed her eyes and focused her mind and chakra in her head.

"Here again, Ino?" a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned over in her chair to face her father.

"Dad! You're home already?"

"Well, I come here very often but I still don't call it "home"" Inoichi designated the interrogation room and his daughter rolled her eyes and patted the chair next to her, inciting him to sit with her.

"I was thinking I might try and learn to read minds, and maybe learn how to use your device…"

"Ah, be careful with mind-reading, honey. It's not just a random inspection, you learn every darkest action or thought of the person in front of you. It's not as much fun as it seems."

Inoichi sat next to her daughter and turned his chair so he faced the young woman who was still eyeing the device.

"I know daddy, but I think it's really time I'd learn to be useful…"

"What in the world ever made you think you weren't, sweetheart?"

"You know, on the battle field, I'm no good at attacking and my defence is mediocre. I figured I could at least learn to spy or interrogate, since everyone has this idea that because I'm a Yamanaka, I'm an expert in those two domains…"

"Well, if you really want to learn, I can speak with the Hokage and ask her to let you come on my mission tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Ino's eyes widened and she flashed her father that Christmas-Eve's-smile. The man looked at his only child with a faint smile, more concerned than happy.

"You'd do that, daddy? It would be great, I could observe your every move and-…"

"Ta ta ta, you're not coming on a mission to observe, kiddo! You'll be doing the spying with me and you will do the mind reading. On your own."

"Oh… Are you sure that I'm-.."

"Ready? Believe me, Ino, you're never ready to enter someone's soul in its deepest and foulest corners. But since you want to learn that bad, I agree for you to do it. It's up to you to decide if you think you've got the guts."

"I've definitely got the guts, father!"

The young woman did a soldier salutation and laughed. Inoichi stroke the girl's cheek with his fingers. She was the most precious thing he had on earth, and she didn't know what she was up against. The ninja could feel the pain in his heart just thinking of the state she'd be coming home in, reminding his own first infiltration mission.

"I never could have wished for a better daughter."

"And do you ever wish you had a son, like your teammates?"

"Never. You and your mother are the sunshine in my life, the best part of it."

"I love you, dad." Ino smiled and leaned her cheek in her father's palm.

"I love you more, kid."

* * *

><p>"Ino, would you <em>please<em> come out of that bathroom!" Sakura shouted from the blonde's bedroom.

"Shut up, I'm miserable!" Ino shouted back, sitting on the bathroom floor, crying.

"Yes, I know, Drama Queen! But maybe if you came out we could be miserable together, don't be selfish!"

The Yamanaka girl kicked the door open and looked down at her friend with fierce eyes.

"_You_ have nothing to be miserable about! You're dating your hot, mysterious and over-aged sensei! You're smiling in your sleep, for crying out loud!"

"Look at the bright side," the pinkette smiled innocently. "You came out of the bathroom!"

Ino looked at the other for a moment before falling on her knees theatrically and crying her soul out. Sakura sighed then sat down on the floor next to her friend, patting her shoulder lightly.

"I was so much happier when I was a slut!" the blonde stuttered.

"Maybe, but you were a way too slutty slut!"

"You're not helping, Sakura!"

"I'm _trying_, pig! It's not easy consoling you when I don't even know why you're crying! Do _you _even know?"

The blonde looked up at the other, blinking for a second, then bursting out in fury and tears.

"Of course I know! _I'm_ not the schizophrenic one here! I'm in love with my childhood friend who doesn't give a damn about me and is dating a sand-witch! And I'm about to leave on a mission and I'm absolutely not ready, I'm scared to death!"

"Could someone _please_ make her shut up!" Sasuke's irritated voice came from the opposite corner of the room.

"Shut it, Uchiha!" both girls shouted back at him. He muttered some curse then turned back into silence.

"God, he's getting on my nerves!" Sakura hissed. "And you, you should forget Shikamaru, and focus on your training, if you continue like this, you might well become the next Ibiki!"

Ino looked at the pinkette then started sobbing again. Sakura understood her mistake and tried to make it up.

"Oh no, without the scars and the bald head, of course! I'm sorry, Ino!"

"You're right, forehead! I'm gonna end up old, lonely, ugly and full of scars! Bald, even!"

"You know that's not what I meant, pig! You'll get over Shikamaru and will be a brilliant kunoichi!"

"That's the problem, I don't want to get over him! This pain is so _real_, for the first time in so long I feel like living, Sakura! I feel normal, but on the other hand, I miss my friend, and that's unbearable.."

"So, are you saying you're a masochist?"

Ino looked blankly at the other.

"And people say you're smart. Ironic."

"Oh, shut up, pig!"

"Go to hell, billboard-brow!"

"Why don't you both shut up, for a change?" Sasuke interfered.

"Drop dead!"

"Bite me!"

The two girls did a high five, enjoying the irritated look on the Uchiha's face. They laughed for a moment, then Sakura held Ino's hands in hers and looked almost concerned when she spoke to her.

"Be careful on your mission, Ino. And stop beating yourself up with all this messed up stuff! Enjoy learning from your father and you'll see, when you're focused, your problems seem to fade away."

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll try and do my best, I promise!"

"You're the best, Ino. The others can rot in hell, get it ?"

"Aye aye, captain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV :<strong>

The five ninja's woke up in Kiba's room late in the morning. Shikamaru had been sleeping on the floor with Choji, Neji occupied the couch and Kiba and Naruto shared the bed. The strategist sat up first and went to the bathroom. He watched his reflection in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes. None of them had had much time to rest last night. The Nara boy washed his face and got changed, ready to leave. He had many things he needed to fix, the sooner the better.

Grabbing his small backpack, Shikamaru left the Inuzuka mansion quietly, the others were still recovering from the crazy night they'd just spent drinking. The shadow-caster's head was throbbing, as he tried to get some order in his thoughts while walking through the already crowded streets of Konoha. He had dreamt of Ino the last night, and the dream seemed so real. Ino had appeared in front of him, and there was absolutely nobody else in the white room where they were. She had caressed his cheek and smiled sweetly. Shikamaru felt his stomach aching in a familiar way while he was remembering every detail of the dream. Then, the blonde had taken him in her arms, and whispered in a warm way in his ear. He remembered precisely what she had told him: _"Just you and me. Always." _

Shikamaru didn't notice he was almost running, excitement flowing through his veins. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, nor how, but he knew the only thing he could think about at the precise moment was Ino. Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, that perfect smile that only belonged to her, that lean and soft neck,…

Suddenly, the Nara stopped walking. The passionate and emotional side had taken over him, but now the rational and analytical side was back. And what if she was really just scared to lose him as a friend? Maybe her jealousy was only and exclusively because she was possessive over her friends. After all, people don't change in just a month, do they? There was also Temari who was to be considered in the equation. For very long, she was the only woman Shikamaru thought of, why would he suddenly make up his mind, especially now that he actually had the sand princess? But then, how could it be that he didn't feel such strong feelings for her anymore? And everyone around him seemed to encourage him to turn his back on the older woman rather than on his teammate.

"I've got to speak to Ino, it's the only way I will know for sure…" Shikamaru thought.

The young man ran towards the Yamanaka house. People that came in his way were pushed roughly away. He felt the adrenaline pumping in his system and he was sprinting even faster. Arrived to the house, he rang and knocked on the door, but nobody came. Shikamaru then went to the store and found only Ino's mother at the counter, putting together a modest but beautiful bouquet.

"Oh, hello Shikamaru! It's been so long…"

"I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san, I don't have a lot of time. I'm looking for Ino, do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm afraid she's gone on an infiltration mission with her father, didn't she tell you?"

"Infiltration mission?" Shikamaru hissed, concerned. "No, she didn't say a thing."

"Well, she said she'd get prepared at Sakura's house before leaving, maybe if you're quick…"

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san!" And the ninja was off, running again.

The middle-aged woman continued putting her bouquet together, smiling and humming. "Love is in the air…"

The Nara heir could feel his lungs burning as he didn't stop running across the village. His muscles were crying out for rest, but the familiar aching in his stomach was getting all his attention. It was the kind of ache that came when he thought of Ino, and he never wanted it to stop. He eventually made it to Sakura's house, and didn't bother knocking on the door, he swiftly jumped from branch to branch in the tree and, finally reaching the kunoichi's window, he started knocking like a madman. Sakura ran to the window and opened it quickly, looking confused.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Is Ino in there? I've got to talk to her." He managed to say, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, she just left about 10 minutes ago. But what-…"

"Later!"

The strategist jumped off of the branch and started sprinting. Sakura didn't live far from the Konoha gate, so he made it there in less than two minutes. The doors were closed.

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind him.

Shikamaru turned around to see Kotetsu walking towards him.

"Oh, it's you Shikamaru! Long time no see!" the guard smiled.

"Did Ino pass here?"

"Oh, yeah, Inoichi left with her already, they're probably far away. Do you have permission to leave Konoha?"

"No, but I was hoping-…"

"Nah, unless you have a good reason _and_ signed permission to leave, you stay put, Shika."

"I _have _a good reason, and for the permission-…"

"Aah, Shikamaru Nara…" Kotetsu put his hand on the other's shoulder and smirked. "A piece of ass, even as nice as Ino's, is hardly a good reason!"

Shikamaru didn't notice what he was doing until he saw his fist land in Kotetsu's nose, which made a very satisfying cracking sound. The guard flew a few meters and hit the guarding cabin with his back, making a lot of noise. The other guard, Izumo, who was alerted by the wreck, jumped out of the cabin, ready to face his opponent. He stopped his movement when he recognized the "enemy".

"Shikamaru?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard!" Kotetsu held his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't _ever _disrespect Ino, you piece of shit!" Shikamaru almost snarled.

The two guards were astound and only watched the younger ninja with wide eyes. The said ninja turned around and walked slowly home, all excitement disappeared from his system.

It took him almost half an hour to get to his apartment. Shikamaru made it up the stairs slowly, with his head low. He opened the door and dropped his backpack he forgot he was carrying somewhere near the door. All he wanted was to get some sleep. Yes, sleep for a very, very long time and not wake up for weeks, years maybe. As the shadow-caster entered his room, he was almost surprised to see Temari sitting on the bed, fully dressed. She had a small bag with her things next to her.

"You're leaving somewhere?" Shikamaru asked a little worried.

"Yes, I'm going back to Suna. Everything seems to be going just fine for the exam, you no longer need my services here, plus I'm a little homesick. The Hokage already gave me her consent."

"Are you leaving alone, by yourself?"

"Would you come with me to Suna?"

The strategist lowered his eyes, and then shook his head once.

"I thought so." Temari smiled gently. "I've been thinking a lot about us, Shikamaru. It's clearly not working, you're too concerned about your friends and I'm too selfish."

"I'm sorry, Temari."

"Don't be. We're two in a relationship, it takes two to make it work, and it took two to fail, also."

The sand woman approached the young man and placed one hand on the back of his neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Shikamaru."

He didn't answer, not knowing the right words for a brake-up. The strategist just stood there, in her embrace, then she left, leaving him behind. Empty.

Shikamaru kicked harshly the table in his bedroom then sat down on his bed, grabbing his head in his hands. Temari just left him, and he missed Ino.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Nara woke up in the same clothes he wore the day before. He fell asleep a little after Temari left, and blacked out almost a whole day and one night. The young man got up and threw off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. The hot water pearled down his body. He didn't move for a while, just standing there in the shower, closing his eyes. Shikamaru imagined Ino standing in front of him, the hot water on his skin replaced by her soft, warm hands. Her small hands traced the lines of his torso, brushed along his biceps, tangled in his half long hair… The young man smashed one fist on the wall, coming back to reality. He was truly going insane.<p>

Shikamaru came out of the shower and spent the rest of his day eating junk food and playing video games. The hours seemed to pass so slowly by, that by the afternoon he had emptied the fridge and won every game he and Choji had. He sighed, thinking of what he could do, and finally decided to go for a walk in Konoha.

The lively streets of Konoha were starting the night life. Bars opened, restaurants were full. Shikamaru seemed so out of place between all the happy people enjoying their night out. He walked calmly, slaloming through the streets of Konoha. He wasn't looking at anyone, just following his feet.

Suddenly, someone smashed into him. By the time the shadow-caster looked up, the other was already shouting at him.

"Watch where you're going you little…" Inoichi's face was red. He then recognized the boy in front of him and calmed down.

"Oh, It's you Shikamaru, I'm sorry I was-…"

"Don't worry about it, Yamanaka-senpai. You're back from your mission?"

"Hum? Oh yes, the mission…" Inoichi's eyes went blank and his expression became somewhat sad. "Yes, we're back, Ino's home."

"What's wrong, Yamanaka-senpai?" Shikamaru's eyes went wide with concern.

"Ino did very well on the mission. She actually read a man's mind for the first time, only the man in question was one of Konoha's most dangerous ninja gone rogue. I don't know precisely what she saw, but she's… Well, she's shocked, I guess. Oh, it's my fault, I never should've let her come…"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault! Ino's strong, she'll get over it! Can I, er, go visit her?.."

"Yes, yes of course, I think it will do her good to see a friendly face. I'm not coming with you because I have to talk to the Hokage. But you go ahead, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru tapped the older man on the shoulder then went running again. He reached the Yamanaka house quickly. It was already night and the lights were out in the house. The young man escaladed the house façade and managed to slip through the half open window. The room was empty and dark. The shadow-caster saw light coming from under the bathroom door. He knocked but received no answer, so he opened the door. Ino was sitting in front of the toilet, throwing up. Shikamaru rushed over to her and gathered her loose hair in his hands, getting it out of her face. After a while, she was finished and he helped her up.

"No, I want to brush my teeth…" the blonde weakly spoke as he was directing her towards the room.

The young man held her by the waist in front of the sink. Ino sloppily however quickly brushed her teeth, then placed her toothbrush back to its place. She tried walking by herself but lost her balance and Shikamaru caught her just in time. He put her arms around his neck and passed one of his arms under her knees and lifted her swiftly up. He carried the sick woman to the bed and placed her on it ever so gently. Ino had her eyes closed by the time they made it to the bed. Shikamaru lightly brushed his hand through her forehead. She grabbed his rough hand with her small one and without opening her eyes, she spoke weakly:

"Please don't go… Stay…"

"I'm not going anywhere." The young man whispered.

Shikamaru climbed on the bed behind Ino and nested his cheek in the crook of her neck, his lips touching her shoulder. He put one arm protectively around her and closed his eyes, taking in her scent he had missed so much. Ino's back was arched in harmony with the young man's chest. The strategist couldn't help but think that their bodies matched so perfectly, their every curve compatible. The young woman started sobbing softly, very silently. Shikamaru only tightened his embrace on her and kissed lightly the top of her shoulder. He didn't know how long they were like this, he wished that it would never end. The shadow-caster sighed, thinking that this seemed so right when everything was going completely wrong.

"I saw things…" Ino whispered. "Horrible things, that man…"

"Shush, don't think about it." the other soothed her forearm with his rough but warm hand.

"I can't. It haunts me. The things he has done, those women, those children…"

Her voice broke off but she held in the sob pressing in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm here, Ino. It's just you and me." Shikamaru spoke in her neck. "Just you and me, nothing else. Listen to my breathing, and leave out the rest."

Ino sighed as he pressed her back even more against his chest. After a few moments, they were breathing in synchronization and the kunoichi was able to calm down and she fell asleep.

"I love you." Ino whispered half asleep.

Shikamaru felt his heart stop for a moment and then start beating faster, it almost worried him. Almost. In that precise moment, he was sure he was happy, for the first time. The young man closed his eyes too, smiling. He had what he wanted in his arms and was sure he'll meet her in his dreams too.

**Ino's POV:**

The kunoichi woke slowly up, not wanting to open her eyes for another five minutes. She felt oddly warm even though the sheets didn't cover her. She turned around then noticed the arm around her waist.

Ino looked at Shikamaru who was sound asleep. The young man seemed so peaceful, his breathing was slow and soothing. A strand of his hair was falling in front of his left eye. The blonde reached at the top of the other's head and took out the band attaching strictly his hair in a pineapple form. Dark locks of hair fell all around his unmoving face. Ino giggled and passed lightly one of her hands across the now free hair. The other groaned slightly then opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." Ino smiled tenderly.

"Hey." Shikamaru also grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your evil girlfriend?"

"Nope, my not-so-evil girlfriend went back to Suna, leaving me free and unprotected, can you imagine?"

"Aw, I'll protect you, little Shika!"

The blonde kissed the other on the forehead, still smiling. Shikamaru chuckled and pushed Ino on her back and kissed her red cheeks. The girl was giggling while he was trailing down to her neck with soft kisses. He brushed across her collarbone with his lips, then down her torso and stopped on her slightly revealed hip and kissed her there too.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing!" Ino laughed while he teased her, tickling her hip.

"I'm making sure you're real!" Shikamaru smiled, continuing down on her bared legs, caressing the softness of her thigh.

The young man continued to trail little butterfly kisses down her knee unto her ankle. She pulled him back up and kissed him on the lips. He broke off the kiss and looked her lovingly in the eyes.

"You're real, alright!" the strategist chuckled.

"Glad to hear it! Now, continue what you started!"

Shikamaru obeyed and kissed her passionately once again, using one hand to hold himself up, and the other one to play with blonde locks.

"I love you" he whispered and Ino could feel herself burning up. "You're the only real thing."

"I know, I am the best!" she tried to sound arrogant but laughed as she was cut off by Shikamaru tickling her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, sorry to say, but Ino a<strong>**nd Shikamaru are just meant to be together!** **I didn't want to make a cheesy ending, so I went for something cute, hope that works for you guys! ;) I would like to thank each and every one of you, who read the story until the end; even if you didn't appreciate it, at least you gave it a shot, which I am thankful for!** **I, for one, have learned a lot and got even more attached to my favourite characters from Naruto.**

**Thank you a hundred times, and if you've got the time or are in the mood, please do review one last time the story, I would very much like to see your final opinions :)**

**Lots & lots of kisses 3 ,  
><strong>

******DarkDream93**


End file.
